Destiny series: I'll get you back
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Raven is dead. But can Robin, with the help of Raziel, save her from a fate worse than death. Raven&Robin fan fic. (COMPLETE). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. The dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans

Chapter 1

I can't believe she' gone thought Robin as walked past the room which belonged to Raven. This last couple days has seemed like some horrible nightmare but unfortunately this was all real and not a mere nightmare. Pushing the door open Robin just stared into the dark room, normally doing this would get him sent flying into the living area by an enraged Raven but this time the room was silent.

"You gonna be ok ?" came a voice from behind Robin

"Hey Cyborg, yeah man I'm gonna be fine" replied Robin as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Come on bro let it all you it'll make you feel better" smiled Cyborg as he put his hand on Robin's shoulder

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE ?" screamed Robin as the tears flowed down his face, " I miss her so much , this isn't fair why did she die?" burying his face in Cyborg's chest hitting him with his fists.

"I know dude I miss her to" wept Cyborg as he held his friend close trying to comfort him, "Besides I'm sure she's in a much better place" smiled Cyborg as he looked down at his friend

"I hope so dude, I hope so" replied Robin as he wiped away his tears and walked over to Ravens bed.

"Listen bro I'm gonna play the Gamestation wanna join me?" smiled Cyborg as he walked towards the door

"Sorry dude but I think I need some time alone if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah man that's cool I'll call whenever dinner is ready" smiled Cyborg as he left the room and closed the door

Robin smiled and placed a bunch of black roses on Raven's bed before lying down, being careful not to crush the flowers, and starred up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes, "Raven I'm lost without you, I just wish I could see you again one last time".

* * *

"Are you the being known as Robin?" asked a voice from the shadows of Ravens room

Huh…who said that?" asked Robin as he sat up and wiped the tears away from his eyes

"Are you the being known as Robin?" asked the voice again

"Yeah I'm Robin who wants to know" replied Robin as he jumped off the bed with his Bo staff drawn.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Envoy and I mean you no harm Robin" said as he came into the light so Robin could see who he was talking to.

"Ok that's one question answered now for another how do you know me?" asked Robin as he put his Bo staff away.

"I have a soul here who wishes to see you before it joins the wheel" replied Envoy as he pointed one of his hands to the shadows behind Robin

"Hello Robin" came a familiar voice from the shadows behind him

"Raven?" stammered Robin as tears returned to his eyes

"Hey stop crying it doesn't suit the leader of the Teen Titans" smiled Raven as she ran over to Robin and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you where gone forever" wept Robin as he held Raven tight against his body

"Sorry to disappoint you but you can't get rid of me that easily bird boy" smiled Raven who also had tears in her eyes, "Robin there is something that I want you to know"

"Yes Raven" asked Robin as he wiped away her tears with his cape

"I love you Robin, I have always love you, you complete me" smiled Raven as she moved even closer to him

Robin smiled at her, "I lov…" but before he could finish Raven put her hand over his mouth and smiled up at him with tears in her eyes "I know Robin, I know" replied Raven as she placed her lips on Robins

"I am sorry to interrupt but I am afraid it is time to leave the wheel is calling" came the voice of Envoy from the shadows

"I know, oh and Robin don't forget I love you" smiled Raven as she turned and walked to the shadows

"No Raven I won't lose you not again I love you to dam much" cried Robin as he grabbed Raven by the arm and kissed her again

But before he knew it he was sent crashing to the other side of the room by a kick from Envoy.

"Foolish mortal do you think a mere mortal can fight against the will of the wheel no one can" laughed Envoy as he approached Robin

"I can sure as hell try" yelled Robin as he launched himself at Envoy delivering a swift kick to the creatures stomach.

"Foolish boy I shall feed your soul to the shadows" said Envoy as he once again sent Robin flying across the room

"Stop leave him alone I'll go with you but please leave him alone" said Raven as she stood between the helpless body of Robin and Envoy

"Raven no" said Robin as he tried to regain his footing

"Robin there is no other way I'm sorry but I have to go" replied Raven as she turned to face Robin "just remember stay strong and no more crying ok" smirked Raven as she hugged him one last time and placed something in his hand before she disappeared before his very eyes

"RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Robin as he collapsed to the floor in tears

"Do not worry mortal she will soon be in the belly of my master" laughed Envoy as he to disappeared into the shadows

"Now wake up boy"

In that instant Robin shot up and looked around him "Raven?", but there was only silence and darkness in the room, "It was all just a dream but it felt so real" sighed Robin as he stood and opened his hand to find a small silver necklace with a circle that had an inscription on it which read "_birds of feather now and forever_".

"I'll get you back Raven, somehow I'll get you back"


	2. Raziel

Meanwhile in a bar in the middle of the city a lone man sits in a dark corner drinking shot after shot of whiskey in an attempt to drown out the voice that has plagued him for as long as he can remember.

"How long do you intend to fight my angel of death?" growled the voice inside the mans head

"How about forever and a day you parasitic leech" snapped the man as he proceeded to drink more of the vile liquid

"Please my little soul I am immortal for me time will never end" said the voice in a relaxed tone

"Why don't you go find another soul to torment you oversized squid" yelled the man as he threw his glass at the wall and struggled to raise another glass to his mouth

"How long has it been since your last 'meal', you seem to be a little weak" said the voice in a mocking tone of concern

"Is my former master showing concern? Or is this just another game?" growled the man as he got to his feet and walked out the door

"Where will you go? No matter where you go I will be there waiting for you my soul reaver now and forever" laughed the voice

"Leave me be" screamed the man as he grabbed his head as if he was pain

"I am afraid our time is up" chuckled the voice "But do not worry I shall return………farewell Raziel" and with that the voice was gone

"Oh joy" sighed Raziel as he walked down the street

* * *

"Hold up bird boy, your trying to tell me that you had a dream in which Raven's soul is going to be fed to something called the wheel by a dude called Envoy, and you want us to try and save her" exclaimed Cyborg who like the other Titans wore a confused look on his face.

"Yep and it wasn't a dream I don't know what it was but I do know Raven needs my help" replied Robin as he readied himself for his 'quest'.

"Dude that must have been one crazy dream" said Beast Boy as he returned to eating his tofu dogs

"Yes Beast Boy is correct it was only a dream" chirped Starfire as she joined Beast Boy

"Yeah man like it or not Raven's gone and she's never coming back don't do this to yourself" said Cyborg as he tried to stop his friend from loading his supplies

"YOUR WRONG, YOUR ALL WRONG RAVEN'S IN TROUBLE AND I'M GONNA HELP HER WITH OR WITHOUT YOU GUYS" screamed Robin as he threw Cyborg and ran out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"Ok now I'm mad" growled Cyborg as he tried to chase after Robin but was stopped by Starfire

"I believe friend Robin needs some time to clear his head" smiled Starfire, "Now let us return to the meal of supper" as she dragged Cyborg into the kitchen.

But Cyborg kept looking in the direction Robin had left and whispered "Just look after yourself bro"


	3. The wheel is revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans or anything to do with soul reaver/legacy of kain

Chapter 3

The wheel is revealed

"What is this wheel you where talking about?" asked Raven as she followed Envoy lead her through the tunnels of the spectral realm.

"I cannot describe the wheel it is beyond words but do not fear you shall soon see it in all it's glory little soul" smirked Envoy as he pushed ahead through the mists. But before Raven could follow a pack of vicious creatures leapt at her and attacked her with unnatural ferocity.

"What are these ?" exclaimed Raven as she leapt back just in time to avoid one of the creatures attacks.

"These are what we of the underworld call Sluagh, mere scavengers who feast upon the numerous lost souls that litter the underworld" snarled Envoy as he attacked the Sluagh with animalistic rage.

"The chamber of the wheel is ahead run there now I shall take care of these pests" Envoy yelled as even more Sluagh appeared from out of nowhere. Raven did as she was commanded and ran for the opening that Envoy had pointed to before the Sluagh ganged up on him.

When she finally reached the chamber she looked around her in awe, the chamber seemed to be alive as the walls pulsated with unnatural energy, she had never saw anything like it in all her existence.

"Who dares enter the chamber of the wheel" came a voice out of nowhere but yet it seemed to be everywhere.

"My name is Raven and I have been brought here to be become part of the wheel, tell me are you the wheel I heard so much about?" said Raven as she pulled her hood down revealing her face.

"I am the wheel little soul" chuckled the voice

"Then why do not appear before me I would very much like to see you before I cease to exist" Raven called out looking around her to see where the voice was coming from.

"And who are you to command me to reveal myself, you are nothing but a mere soul while I am a God, nobody commands the wheel" snarled the voice angered at Ravens request

"I did not mean to offend you, I did not realise you where a God" replied Raven as she still looked at her surroundings

"You are forgiven little one, never before has a soul asked to see my true form, but since you are the first I shall grant your request" laughed the voice as the room began to shake. As this was happening Raven could make out a vague shape appearing in the shadows in front of her and before she could react the Elder God appeared before her in all his 'glory'.

Raven could only stare in horror at the creature that appeared in front of her, the Elder God looked much like a giant squid that was covered in thousands of eyes, each of them staring directly at Raven,

"Behold my true form" laughed the Elder God, "Now prepare to become part of the wheel". And Raven could only stare in horror as the creatures tentacles closed in around her.

"I don't think so you oversized squid" yelled Raven as she leapt away from the creatures tentacles

"How dare you defy the will of the wheel you shall suffer for all time" screamed the Elder God as he sent tentacles after Raven

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven before she disappeared from the Elder Gods sight.

"There is nowhere you can hide little soul I am everywhere you will be found eventually, I WILL HAVE MY MEAL" screamed the Elder God as he madly searched for Raven.

"ENVOY WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled the Elder God as he ceased his search

"You summoned me master" came the cruel voice of Envoy as he appeared before his master

"My meal has vanished Envoy and I hold you responsible, but I am not without pity find me that soul and bring it back to me Envoy" snarled the Elder God.

"Oh and Envoy if you fail I shall feed you soul to the Sluagh...now go carry out the will of the wheel" growled the Elder God as he started to disappear into the shadows

"It shall be done master I will not fail" hissed Envoy as he turned and left the chamber to begin his search.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven had appeared in another part of the spectral realm, this place appeared to be the remains of what looked like an ancient temple, she looked around her to see if there was any sign of Sluagh or the Elder God when she was sure she was safe at least for a while she sat down and started to cry, "Robin I wish you where here" wept Raven as she drifted off to sleep.

Ps. I know souls don't sleep but it seems to work don't you think

Sorry this isn't the best chapter in the world but it's hard thinking of new ideas anyway please review thanks.


	4. The wraith and the Robin

Chapter 4

The Wraith and the Robin

Back in the material realm Raziel is walking towards what looks like an old cemetery. But before he enters it he stops in front of the main gates and stares into the darkness, _It's been a while _thought Raziel as he pulled his hood over his head and entered the cemetery.

Now if memory serves the place I'm looking for should be right over here, thought Raziel "Ahh here we are" he simply said as he stooped in front of an old tombstone that was covered in moss.

"Hmmmm it has been a while" smiled Raziel as he bent down to clear the moss of the tombstone. While doing this he dispelled the illusion that made him look human and he reverted back to his 'normal' form.

"Why did you have to die" sighed Raziel as he sat down facing the tombstone lost in his memories, rembering an event he could never forget no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

"There isn't much time Raziel" said a voice from the shadows behind Raziel

"No there must be another way" exclaimed Raziel as the figure approached him

"It must be done Raziel there is no other way, if there was don't you believe I would have taken it" replied the figure

"No I won't, I can't" yelled Raziel as he turned away from the figure

"You must Raziel. This is way the coin landed my friend, this is my destiny" sighed the figure as he put a clawed hand on Raziel's shoulder, "let us finally finish the game"

Raziel turned to face the figure, "I'm sorry but I can't………." but before Raziel could finish the figure grabbed his arm and thrust it through his chest piercing his heart.

"It's finally over" smiled the figure as he felt his life slipping away

"Farewell Kain" whispered Raziel as a tear fell down his cheek and landed on Kain's forehead.

"Be strong Raziel"

* * *

While Raziel was remembering the death of his mentor, Robin stumbled into the cemetery searching for a way to save Raven

"This is impossible, I'll never be able save her" hissed robin as he punched a tombstone

"RAVEN I'M SORRY" screamed Robin as he fell to ground crying, "I'm sorry".

Unfortunately all of Robins yelling and crying attracted the attention of Raziel, who instinctively jumped up and disappeared into the shadows.

However all of Raziel's movement attracted Robins attention who also leapt to his feet and took out his bo staff.

"Who's there?" demanded Robin as he looked around him

"I could ask you the same question" asked Raziel as he stalked even closer to Robin

"Show yourself" screamed Robin as he continued to look around him unaware that Raziel was standing behind him, and before he could even think he found himself being thrown to the floor and pinned down by something.

As Robin struggled to break his adversary grip he looked up to see who his adversary was. But whenever he say his enemies face angered flared up in eyes and he threw Raziel off of him and sent him flying into a nearby tombstone.

"YOU" screamed Robin as he leapt at Raziel knocking him through the tombstone with a ferocious fly kick

"WHERE IS RAVEN?" snarled Robin as he picked up Raziel and threw him against the wall

"I have no idea what your talking about boy" replied Raziel as he stopped himself from hitting the wall by stabbing his claws into the ground and quickly counter attacked Robin sending him flying into a nearby tree

DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME ENVOY, NOW TELL ME WHERE IS RAVEN?" snarled Robin as he launched himself at Raziel preparing to hit him with another flying kick, unfortunately Raziel stopped him in mid air with his telekinetic power.

"What did you say" asked Raziel with a confused look on his face.

"Don't play games with me Envoy just tell me where Raven is" demanded Robin as he struggled to break free of Raziel's telekinetic grip.

"I am not Envoy child I will tell you my name if you agree to stop this pointless battle" replied Raziel as he approached Robin

"You can't fool me that easily Envoy" spat Robin as he continued his hopeless struggle

"For the last time I am not Envoy you foolish mortal" hissed Raziel as he grabbed Robin by the throat, "now do you yield? I do not wish to take your life"

"Ok I give, I give" gasped Robin as Raziel released his grip,

"Now who are you?" asked Robin as he fell to the ground rubbing his throat

"I have had many names over the years little one, but you may call me Raziel" replied Raziel as he helped Robin to his feet, "Now if I may ask for your name young warrior"

"My name is Robin" replied Robin as he shook the dust of his costume, "What are you?" asked Robin after he got a good look at Raziel in the moonlight

"I'm a wraith, a being who in order to survive must feed upon the souls of the living, to quote my former master I am the Angel of Death. But do not fear I will cause you no harm" smiled Raziel as he sat down on a nearby bench

"Now tell me what brings you this cemetery my young friend?" asked Raziel as he motioned for Robin to join him.

Robin approached the bench but kept his bo staff drawn, just in case, and proceeded to tell Raziel all about Raven, the being known as Envoy and the creature called the wheel, and Raziel listened to the young Titans tale and pondered whether or not if he should help him in this apparent lost cause.

Will Raziel help Robin?

All will be revealed in the next chapter please review THANK YOU


	5. How did she die?

Chapter 5

How did she die?

"That's about it" said Robin as he finished telling Robin his story, only to hear him laughing to himself.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY" yelled Robin as he prepared to strike Raziel with his Bo staff.

"I see the old bastard is still up to his old tricks" replied Raziel as he disarmed Robin in a single movement, "Like I said earlier I will not harm you, so please put away your weapon"

"You know Envoy?" asked Robin as he retrieved his Bo staff

"No but I am familiar with the creature you call 'The Wheel', we have a history" replied Raziel as he stood up and walked over to a nearby tombstone

"History?" asked Robin as he followed after Raziel

"He was a former master, he is the reason for my existence" snarled Raziel as he lunged his claw through the tombstone breaking it in half. Robin stared at this display of power with both awe and horror, _if he was able to do that without even trying what could he do if he put his mind to it_ thought Robin as he walked up to Raziel

"So I guess you two aren't exactly friends" smiled Robin as he tried to lighten the mood.

"One could say that" smiled Raziel as he turned to face Robin , "Now from the sound of your story you need a little help in finding your friend"

"you know where she is?" asked Robin as his eyes glowed with hope

"She is in the Spectral Realm but we may already be too late" replied Raziel as he looked at Robin

"No I know she's still 'alive', I can feel it" replied Robin

There bond must be strong if he can feel her soul, could they be destined to be together, thought Raziel,  
"Very well I shall help you my friend but be warned the price to get to the Spectral Realm is great" replied Raziel as he walked towards Robin

"I don't care what it costs me, I'll pay anything" exclaimed Robin as he grabbed Raziel and started to shake him

"Calm down my friend already said I will help, but first you must give me some more information" replied Raziel as he took Robins off of his body and motioned for him to sit back down on the bench.

"What do you want to know, ask me anything" replied Robin as the hope in his eyes glowed even brighter.

"Tell me when and how your Friend passed on" said Raziel as he stared into Robins eyes. He could sense that the question caused Robin severe pain, he felt sorry for Robin, _no one this young should ever know this kind of pain _thought Raziel as he awaited Robin's answer.

"It was about 3 days ago…..we where chasing after a bank robber…we followed him back to his hid out …….we thought we could take him easily….we where wrong" stammered Robin, it was clear that the question brought up some painful memories.

* * *

"I did it, I actually did, nobody can stop Arsenal" cried Arsenal as he threw the money into the air in celebration.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Arsenal but your going to jail" came the voice of Robin from the shadows.

"oh yeah and who's gonna stop me" screamed Arsenal as he looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Titan's go" yelled Robin as the Teen titans leapt from the shadows and attacked Arsenal.

Beast Boy was the first of the Titans to attack Arsenal, he changed into a huge green gorilla and attempted to strike Arsenal with his huge fists, but unfortunately Arsenal was well trained in various martial arts and was able to stop Beast Boy with a well placed kick. While he was celebrating his victory over Beast Boy, Robin took advantage and threw a Birdarang at Arsenal, unfortunately Arsenal caught the Birdarang and threw it back at Robin pinning him against the wall.

"Stick around Robin" laughed Arsenal as he charged towards Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as her black power surrounded Arsenal lifting him into the air.

"You think that's gonna stop me" yelled Arsenal as he threw a flash grenade at Raven blinding her long enough for Arsenal to escape and send here flying with a devastating kick.

"Who's next?" snickered Arsenal as he looked around him for the other Titans

"Yo ugly" shouted Cyborg as he changed his arm into his sonic cannon, "Try and stop this, ready Star?"

"Yes Cyborg" replied Starfire as she powered up a star bolt

"Give me your best shot" smiled Arsenal as he lowered his guard

"Okay" replied Cyborg as he and Starfire launched their new double team attack they had been working on, "NOVA CANNON" yelled Starfire and Cyborg and they released their power on Arsenal. The blast sent Arsenal flying into the wall and knocked him out cold.

"BOOYA" shouted Cyborg as he preformed a small victory dance

"Booya indeed Cyborg" cheered Starfire as she copied Cyborg's victory dance.

"Dude that was sick" said Beast Boy as he rubbed his head and patted Cyborg on the back

"Yeah who would have thought that new attack would work Rusty" smiled Robin as he joined the others.

"WHAT YOU SAY LITTLE MAN" growled Cyborg as he chased after Robin

"He has a point Cyborg" said Raven in her usual monotone.

"Since when do you take his side Dark Girl" yelled Cyborg as he gave up pursuing Robin and turned his attention on Raven.

"Well he is my boyfriend after all" blushed Raven as Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Since when?" asked Cyborg who like all the other titans had a shocked look on his face.

"Since about a month ago sorry we didn't tell you but we wanted to keep it a secret" replied Robin as he turned Raven to face him and kissed her.

"Dude I did want to see that" replied Beast Boy as he pretended to be sick.

"Oh this is wonderous news I suggest we celebrate the capture of Arsenal and the coming together of Robin and Raven with a movie night" chirped Starfire as she grabbed Raven and Robin and gave them both a bear hug.

But unfortunately their celebrations was interrupted as Arsenal regained his footing and threw a grenade in the midst of the happy teenagers.

"Titan's move" yelled Robin as he saw the grenade heading towards them but it was to late.

"See you in hell Titans" laughed Arsenal as the grenade exploded catching all the Titans in it's blast.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Robin as he awoke and held his ribs and looked around him.

"I am unharmed" chirped Starfire as she held her arm and floated towards Robin.

"My sensors say I'm fine" said Cyborg as he looked around him for Beast Boy.

"I'll have a large vegetarian pizza and a large coke please" said an unconscious Beast Boy.

"B B's fine as well, wake up man" said Cyborg as he kicked Beast Boy waking him up

"Dude I was having a really nice dream" said an angry looking Beast Boy.

"Raven you okay?" asked Robin as he looked around for Raven.

"Robin…" said a very weak sounding Raven

"Raven where are you" yelled Robin as he frantically searched for her

"I'm here" gasped Raven as she held her hand up so Robin could find her

"Raven are you…………oh God no" gasped Robin as he saw Raven lying on the ground with a piece of shrapnel lodged in her stomach

"CYBORG CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK" screamed Robin as he dropped to his knees beside Raven .

"Why what's wrong?" asked Cyborg as he rushed over to Robin and saw Raven.

"JUST CALL THE DAM AMBULANCE" Robin screamed at Cyborg with a look of fear in his eyes

"Dude what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy as he walked up to Cyborg

"Raven's been hurt…. I need an ambulance now" replied Cyborg as he talked to the emergency services via his communicator.

"Raven don't you dare die on me" whispered Robin as he held Raven's hand

"Or you'll do what" smiled Raven as she looked into Robins eyes

"The ambulance is on it's way hang in there please" said Robin as tears flowed down his face.

"Don't cry Robin" smiled Raven as she lifted her free hand and wiped his tears away.

"Or you'll do what" smiled Robin as he held her hand even tighter.

"I don't have much time left" whispered Raven as she felt her life slipping away

"Cyborg where is that dam ambulance" cried Robin as he looked round to see Beast Boy and Starfire crying.

"It's on it's way man about another 5 minutes" replied Cyborg as he to started crying

"Come on Rae just 5 more minutes, hold on" whispered Robin as he kissed her forehead.

"Robin……" whispered Raven as she looked up at him

"Yes Raven?" replied Robin as he stroked her hair

"I just wanted you know that I lu…." but she lost conciseness just before she finished her sentence.

"Raven don't you dare quit on me I need you too dam much" said Robin as tears began forming in his eyes once more.

"Please wake up Raven" whispered Robin as the sond of sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"She died on her way to hospital, I couldn't save her" said Robin as he tried to hold back his tears but failed letting them hit the ground like rain drops.

"I am sorry you had to remember that" said Raziel placing a hand on Robins shoulder, "But there is still hope".

"What do you mean?" asked Robin, the tears still pouring down his face

"Her body and soul can still be reunited but we must act quickly, tell me where is the her body?" asked Raziel as he looked Robin in the eyes as if he was staring into his very soul, _it can't be_ thought Raziel.

"Back at the Tower" replied Robin as he wiped away his tears.

"Take me to this Tower we have much to do" replied Raziel as he changed back into his human form and looked at Robin in a new light

"Lead the way great warrior" smiled Raziel as he followed Robin to Titan's Tower


	6. I miss her, we all do

Chapter 6

I miss her, we all do

"I know you wanna pass me, but you can't pass me nobody beats Cyborg" gloated Cyborg as he and Beast Boy played one of the many racing games on the game station.

"Dude prepare to be amazed" smiled Beast Boy as his car shot past Cyborg's taking the lead.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" exclaimed Cyborg with a shocked look on his face.

"Magic dude" smirked Beast Boy as he started to jump around in victory, "eat my dust Cy"

"Hey man this race isn't over" growled Cyborg as he was getting frustrated with Beast Boys antics.

"Come Cy admit it your gonna loose" replied Beast Boy as he returned to his seat.

"Dude I don't loose, but you do" smiled Cyborg as his car caught up with Beat Boys.

"Oh no you don't" replied Beast Boy as he tried to knock Cyborg's car off the track.

"BOOYA" cheered Cyborg as his car knocked Beast Boy's car flying off the track.

"Awwww man" moaned Beast Boy as he watched his car burst into flames and finally explode.

"Magic can't compete against skill" laughed Cyborg as he started dancing about.

"Wondrous race Cyborg" cheered Starfire as he came out of the kitchen with various snacks.

"Thanks Star" replied Cyborg as he took the snacks out of Starfire's arms.

"You got lucky Cyborg" snapped Beast Boy as he turned off the game station and turned the VCR on.

"Come on man don't be a sore loser" smiled Cyborg as he sat beside his friend and handed him some snacks.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Starfire as she floated down beside Beast Boy and took some of his popcorn.

"Dunno it was already in the VCR" replied Beast Boy as he looked about for the movie's cover.

"Turn it off" said Cyborg in a sad tone as the opening credits started.

"But dude it's only started" replied Beast Boy as he looked up at his metal friend.

"I SAID TURN IF OFF!" shouted Cyborg as he stood up and walked away from his friends and stared out the window.

"Ok, geez don't blow a gasket" said Beast Boy as he turned the movie off.

"Cyborg what is the matter?" asked Starfire as she walked over to where Cyborg was standing.

"It was her favourite movie star" replied Cyborg as tears began to form in his human eye, "It was Raven's favourite movie".

"You must really miss her" smiled Starfire as she tried to comfort Cyborg.

"I keep thinking she's gonna walk through the door and tell us to keep the noise down, but she's gone, she's really gone" replied Cyborg as the tears began to flow down his face, "I miss her so much Star"

"We all do dude, but what you gotta remember is Raven's never gone" came the voice of Beast Boy as he stood beside his friend, "As long as we remember her she'll always be here" said Beast Boy as he pointed at his heart with tears pouring from his eyes as well.

"That was beautiful Beast Boy" smiled Starfire as she wiped her tears away.

"Hey I have my moments" replied Beast Boy as he wiped his tears away and smiled rather sheepishly.

"Yeah man that was nice" said Cyborg as he put his hand on Beast Boys shoulder.

* * *

"I know your in here little soul" growled Envoy, "I can smell your fear". Raven ducked behind a rock and started trembling uncontrollably.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" hissed Envoy as he moved closer to where Raven was hiding.

"GOTCHA" yelled Envoy as he looked round the rock Raven was hiding behind, only to see she wasn't there.

"I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER DIED" roared Envoy as he stalked out of the temple and continued looking for Raven.

"That was too close" sighed Raven as she reappeared in a different part of the spectral realm. This place looked like a twisted and deformed warehouse. This place however seemed very familiar to her, she felt like she had been here before.

"Hopefully I've lost him for a while, guys where are you?" sighed Raven as she looked about for a place to rest, unknowing that there was a pair of yellow eyes watching her from the shadows.

* * *

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Robin as he entered the room

"Welcome home Robin we have all missed you" cheered Starfire as he grabbed Robin in a death hug.

"Star your crushing me" gasped Robin as his face turned different colours.

"Hey man welcome home" said Cyborg as he high-fived Robin.

"Hey who's your friend?" asked Beast Boy as he noticed Raziel standing behind Robin in the shadows.

"My name is Raziel, it is a honour to meet" answered Raziel as entered the roomed and bowed to Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, _amazing never before have I sensed souls that have such a strong bond _thought Raziel as he finished bowing to the Titan's.

"Raziels gonna help us get Raven back guys" smiled Robin as he patted Raziel on the back

"Say what?" asked Cyborg who had a confused look on his face

"Come there is much to explain" smiled Raziel as he and Robin sat on the couch.

"Ok" said Cyborg as he, Starfire and Beast Boy joined Robin on the couch and listened to what Raziel had to say.

Well that's Chapter 6 done (phew) I doubt anybody will ever read this story cause I think it sucks, but if you do read it please review it (this is my first fan fic and I need some constuctive criticism). THANK YOU and have a nice day


	7. The price is paid

* * *

Chapter 7

The price is paid

"What is this place?" Raven asked herself as she looked around her, suddenly she sensed a presence moving in the shadows behind her.

"Who's there?" asked Raven as she spun around with a scared look on her face, but no came instead whatever she was sensing moved into the shadows behind her.

"Don't make me hurt you, now show yourself" shouted Raven as she began to look all around her, the fear she was feeling could be seen in her eyes.

"Is the little soul afraid" hissed a voice from the shadows.

"Why don't you come out and see how afraid I am" replied Raven her eyes began to glow white.

"Tell me how do you expect to hurt me when you can't see me" said the voice as it rushed out of the shadows and struck Raven from behind.

"SHOW YOURSELF" screamed Raven as she blasted some of her energy into the shadows where she last heard the voice.

"Ohhh that was so close" mocked the voice as it attacked Raven again from behind.

"What have you done to me?" asked Raven as she felt her strength being sapped away.

"I'm just draining away your soul I hope you don't mind" mocked the voice as it started to laugh.

"Your going to pay for that hissed Raven as she felt her anger taking over."

"Awww what's the matter is the little soul getting angry" mocked the voice from the shadows.

"NOBODY MOCKS ME" screamed Raven as her anger exploded and her eyes started to glow a bright red.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" snarled Raven as she concentrated all her energy in a huge explosion that engulfed the entire room.

"Impossible, how can a mere soul have that much power" screamed the voice as it was destroyed in the explosion.

"Told you would pay" panted Raven as she collapsed on the floor and regained control of her anger.

"That's quite a temper you have there little lady" laughed a voice from the shadows

"How did you survive?" gasped Raven as she struggled to get back to her feet breathing heavily.

"Oh don't worry you destroyed that Archon, but I'm much worse" hissed the voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" snapped Raven as she gathered her remaining energy to form a sword.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me" said the voice as something appeared from the shadows in front of Raven.

"How could you forget dear sweet Envoy" replied Envoy as he pretended to cry.

"No" gasped Raven as the sight of Envoy made her eyes open as wide as they could and she started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Scream all you want my dear nobody can save you know" hissed Envoy as he approached Raven with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

"Let me get this straight your trying to tell us that Raven's soul is trapped in a place called the spectral realm, and that your gonna to take bird brain here there to save her from this thing called the elder god" said Cyborg as he tried to get his around the current situation.

"That is correct" nodded Raziel s he took a sip of the coffee Starfire had made him.

"Well it's official I've gone completely insane" replied Cyborg as he hit his hand off his head.

"What makes you think you are insane Cyborg?" asked Starfire with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Cause I believe him" smiled Cyborg as he looked at Raziel.

"You believe me because it is the truth" smiled Raziel as he stood up and put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder, _they all seem so nice I am sorry for the pain I am about them through _thought Raziel as he walked to the window and looked out at the city.

"So dude how do we get Raven back?" asked Beast Boy as he put his cup of coffee back on the table.

"Yes Raziel tell us what we have to do to save friend Raven" asked Starfire as she floated down beside him.

"You must do what I say" replied Raziel as he smiled at Starfire.

"Dude I am at your service" replied Beast Boy as he upped and stood at attention.

"What he said" said Cyborg as he mimicked Beast Boy.

"Yes tell us what to do" chirped Starfire as she joined Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy could you bring me something that was precious to Raven?" asked Raziel as he addressed the small green boy.

"Sir, yes sir" replied as he ran towards Raven's room.

"Starfire would you please bring me Raven's body?" asked Raziel as he looked at the alien girl.

"Very well I mean sir, yes sir" smiled Starfire as she floated out of the room towards the Med Lab.

"Cyborg may I talk to you in private?"

"Uh sure Raziel" replied Cyborg as he led Raziel to the kitchen, "Spill man what you wanna talk about?".

"Listen to me very carefully" said Raziel as he whispered something into Cyborg's ear.

Wonder what they're talking about thought Robin as he looked over to Cyborg and Raziel. Starfire meanwhile had returned with Raven's body,

"Where shall I put Raven friend Raziel?" Starfire shouted over to Raziel.

"Just place her on the couch" replied Raziel before he continued talking to Cyborg. Starfire obeyed and placed Raven's body on the couch.

"Robin are you sure you want to do this?" asked Starfire as she floated over to Robin.

"I have to Star, I can't live another minute without Raven" replied Robin as he smiled at Starfire.

"Dude will this do" said Beast Boy as he entered the room with Raven's meditation mirror.

"Perfect thank you Beast boy" replied as he entered the room with Cyborg, "You understand what you have to do" whispered Raziel to Cyborg.

"Yeah man I know what to do" replied Cyborg as he nodded to Raziel.

"Are you ready to proceed Robin?" asked Raziel as he looked over to Robin.

"Yes I'm ready" replied Robin as he held the necklace Raven gave him tightly, _hold on Raven I'm coming _thought Robin as Raziel approached him.

"Are you sure?" asked Raziel as he stared into Robins eyes, _not even death can keep them apart _thought Raziel as he placed one of his hands on Robins head.

"I'm sure now get it over with" replied Robin as he closed his eyes.

"Very well" said Raziel as he placed his other hand on Robins head, "Wait for me" he whispered to Robin before he moved his hands. A horrible cracking noise was heard all around the tower as Robin's body went limp in Raziel's grip. He was dead before he even knew what happened.

"The price has been paid" sighed Raziel as he turned to face the Titan's.


	8. Welcome home Raziel

Chapter 8

Welcome home Raziel

"ROBIN" screamed Starfire as she ran over to Robin's limp body.

"No Star" said Cyborg as he grabbed hold of Starfire and held her back.

"But Raziel has….." stammered Starfire as she looked up at Cyborg with tears in her eyes.

"Trust me Star it's the only way" smiled Cyborg as he tried to comfort Starfire, "Wipe away your tears I don't think Robin would like to see you cry", Starfire smiled back at him and wiped away her tears.

"But dude he just killed Robin" shouted Beast Boy as he looked at Cyborg with a confused look, "And I'm gonna make him pay".

"Beast Boy no just watch" yelled Cyborg as he grabbed Beast Boy and held him down.

Lets hope the old parasite doesn't get a snack attack, thought Raziel as he placed Robin's body on the floor in front of him and knelt down beside it.

"Are you ready Cyborg?" asked Raziel as he looked up at Cyborg who began changing his arm into his Sonic Cannon.

"Yeah man I'm ready you just tell when" replied Cyborg as he charged his weapon to full power.

"Raziel smiled and proceeded to remove the illusion that made him look like a human and looked back at Robin's lifeless body.

Here we go, thought Raziel as he removed the scarf that covered the lower part of his face. A bright light erupted from the area where Raziel's mouth should have been and struck Robin's body. Robin's body suddenly shuddered and then something suddenly flew out of it and floated around the room.

"Dude that totally looks like Robin" said Beast Boy as he marvelled at the soul that was floating about the room.

"That's because it's Robin's soul" replied Raziel as he put his scarf back on, covering the lower part of his face.

"Robin?" asked Starfire as she floated after the soul, "How can this be Robin if Robin is dead?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Like I said it is his soul" smiled Raziel as he stood back up and brushed the dust off himself. Suddenly the soul started to fade and eventually disappeared.

"Where has he gone?" asked Starfire who now had a very concerned look on her face.

She does ask a lot of question doesn't she thought Raziel, "He has gone to the spectral realm little one, don't worry he is quite safe" smiled Raziel as he looked over at Cyborg once again.

"Here we go" yelled Cyborg as he fired his Sonic Cannon directly at Raziel.

"Excellent Cyborg don't let up until my body is completely destroyed" shouted Raziel as the blast hit him directly in the chest.

"Don't worry I won't" said Cyborg as he gritted his teeth together.

"I feel it" whispered Raziel as his started to disappear in the blast.

"Bring them home" said Cyborg as he increased the amount of power being generated by his Sonic Cannon.

"I will" smiled Raziel as his body was completely destroyed and his soul was sent back to the spectral realm.

"Now what do we do?" asked Beast Boy as he walked to the spot where Raziel was standing.

"We pray" replied Cyborg as he picked up Robin's body and placed it beside Raven's on the couch, _please_ _come back to guys _thought Cyborg as he turned to face Beast boy and Starfire, "Man I'm starved, Who wants some food?"

* * *

"Aww come on this can't be all you have" laughed Envoy as he picked up Raven and threw across the room into a wall.

"Why are you doing this?" groaned Raven as he held her ribs and tried to stand back up.

"Two very simple reasons my dear" hissed Envoy, "One my master ahs commanded me to find you and two I really enjoy making souls suffer".

"What are you?" asked Raven as she dodged one of his attacks but got hit with a devastating kick that knocked her through the wall.

"I'm your worst nightmare" chuckled Envoy as he walked towards the spot where Raven had landed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as she sent a blast of black energy at Envoy knocking him back across the room.

"I still see you have some fight left in you, good" smiled Envoy as he stood back up and patted the dust off his body.

"Only one way to find out ugly" replied Raven as she assumed a fighting stance Robin had taught her.

"Oh believe me I will" growled Envoy as he cracked his neck and knuckles, "I will" he growled as he charged directly towards Raven with rage in his eyes.

* * *

"Uggg I forgot how painful death could be" groaned Raziel as he held his head and tried to stand up.

"I see the old squid has done some redecorating since I've been away" smiled Raziel as he looked around him, "This place has changed".

"Need a hand?" came a familiar voice from behind Raziel.  
"It would be nice" smiled Raziel as Robin helped him sand back up.

"So where are we Raziel?" asked Robin as he looked around him and whistled.

"My home" sighed Raziel as he turned to face Robin, "Hurry we don't have much time" he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm coming Raven just hold on" whispered Robin as he gripped his necklace tightly in his hand and quickly ran after Raziel, "Yo Raziel wait for me".


	9. Let us dance you and I

Chapter 9

Let us dance you and I

"Here I come ready or not" roared Envoy as he launched a relentless chain of physical attacks at Raven, who had just barely put her telekinetic shield up in time.

"How long do you expect to keep this up?" snarled Envoy as his attacks started to wear her shield down.

"Long enough so I can do this" Raven shot back as she dropped her shield and launched herself at Envoy with a ferocious flying kick. Unfortunately Envoy saw the attack coming and grabbed her by her ankle and held upside down and right in his face.

"Please tell me when your ready to start playing seriously" mocked Envoy as he slammed her into the floor with tremendous force.

"This is far to easy" hissed Envoy as he picked Raven back up by her throat, "Come on my dear I'll give you a free shot".

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as she sent Envoy flying across the room with a telekinetic wave, this time however she kept the attack going crushing Envoy against the wall.

"Lets see you break that" panted Raven as she fell to the floor and tried to get her breath back. But to her surprise she heard Envoy start laughing, even though he was being crushed against the wall.

"What's so funny?" asked Raven as she focused more of her energy on Envoy creating a small crater to appear in the wall.

"You seriously think that this pathetic attack can stop me" he snarled as he struggled to break free of Raven's telekinetic grip, "Nothing can stop me" he roared as he shattered Raven's grip and landed back on the ground.

"Took you long enough" smiled Raven as she patted the dust off her cloak.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" growled Envoy as he launched a red blast of energy directly at Raven. Raven managed to dodge the energy blast but she didn't avoid Envoy rushing into her slamming her into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Why bother fighting you can't win" hissed Envoy as he continued to slam Raven's head into the wall.

"I can try" shouted Raven as she turned Envoys momentum against him and sent his face crashing into the wall.

"How did you do that?" roared Envoy as he shook his head loose and glared at Raven with rage in his eyes.

"That was a little move my boyfriend taught me, I've got plenty more if you wanna see them" replied Raven as she gestured for Envoy to bring it on. Envoy roared in anger and charged directly at Raven intending to rip her to pieces.

* * *

"So Raziel why did you call this place home?" asked Robin as he walked beside Raziel and looked all around him in awe.

"I was born here" replied Raziel who turned his head and looked at Robin, who a confused look on his face, "I guess I have some explaining to do"

"I guess so" Robin said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. So Raziel told Robin all about his past, how his master Kain threw him into the abyss because he dared to grow wings and how the elder god found him and restored life to his corpse. Whenever Raziel finished he looked at Robin and smiled weakly.

"Whoa you've had quite a life" said Robin as he smiled back at Raziel.

"More like an unlife" laughed Raziel as he walked down a long winding path . Robin laughed too as he followed Raziel down into the depths.

* * *

Raven dodged another of Envoys kicks and replied with a kick of her own knocking Envoy down to a knee.

"Since when could a mere soul defeat me" snarled Envoy as he slammed his fist into the ground creating a small hole.

"Since now" yelled Raven as she knocked Envoy flying with a devastating flying kick breaking his jaw.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED" roared Envoy as he snapped his jaw back into place and threw a punch at Raven.

"Nice try" smiled Raven as she caught the attempted punch and reversed it into a throw which sent Envoy crashing into a wall..

"Now tell me how I can get home" Raven demanded as she pushed her loose hairs back into place.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this fight isn't over" growled Envoy as he leapt with unnatural speed and grabbed Raven by the throat.

"Let me go" choked Raven as she struggled to breath but Envoy simply looked at her and rammed his fist into Raven's chest breaking her ribs.

"Nobody defeats Envoy" he hissed with an evil smile on his face as he slammed Raven into the ground once again.

* * *

Robin suddenly stopped walking and stood completely still with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Robin?" asked Raziel as he noticed Robin wasn't behind him anymore.

"I can fell her…I can feel Raven" Robin said as he started to tremble slightly.

"What?" gasped Raziel as he turned to face Robin.

"She's in pain…I can feel her pain" Robin gasped as he clenched his fists.

Impressive their bond has become even stronger in the spectral realm thought Raziel as he walked up to Robin, "Concentrate Robin tell me where is Raven?" he asked as he looked into his eyes and saw a look of fear.

"She's fighting someone but I can't tell who it is……..Envoy she's fighting Envoy" growled Robin as his eyes blazed with anger and he clenched his fists even tighter.

"then we're not too late ,where is she Robin?" asked Raziel as he started to shake Robin.

"I have to help her" shouted Robin as he ran off into the shadows to the left of Raziel.

Humph just like you Kain he never looks where he leaps thought Raziel as he smiled and followed after Robin.

* * *

Raven tried to pick herself but she was to weak and she collapsed back onto the floor.

"Let me help you up" hissed Envoy as he grabbed Raven by her cloak and slammed her against the wall repeatedly, "what's the matter dear feeling a little weak?"

"Azarath Metrion Zin…." Raven said weakly before she was stopped by Envoy who rammed his fist into her stomach knocking the wind out of her, she coughed up some blood and slumped down on the floor.

"We can't you saying those nasty magic words" sneered Envoy as he kicked Raven across the floor to the centre of the room causing her to moan in pain and cough up even more blood.

"Well I guess I've had enough fun for one day" smiled Envoy as he approached Raven with a sinister smile on his face.

"Let's go feed the wheel shall we" he said as he grabbed Raven's cloak again and dragged her towards the shadows.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" growled a voice from the shadows.

"Now what?" snarled Envoy as he let go of Ravens cloak and looked around to see where the voice came from.

"I said leave her alone" screamed Robin as he leapt from the shadows and hit Envoy with his trusty jump kick knocking him flying into the centre of the room.

"Oh look it's wonder boy" snarled Envoy as he sat up and licked the blood running down his face, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time we met", he said as he sent a blast of red energy at Robin.

"Let's just say I'm a real slow learner" Robin spat back as he dodged the blast and attacked Envoy with a series of punch and kick combos. Some of the kicks connected but Envoy quickly recovered and grabbed Robin by the throat and slammed him against the wall and kept him in his grip.

"you shouldn't have bothered coming here boy" smiled Envoy as he rammed his knee into Robins gut and slammed him into the ground causing a sick cracking noise as Robins ribs where broken by the force in which Envoy had slammed him, "Now stay down boy" he whispered to Robin as he released his grip and turned his attention back to Raven.

"Now where was I…..Arghh" Snarled Envoy he sent crashing through a wall by an unseen assailant.

"Who did that?" growled Envoy as he cleared himself from the rubble of the wall.

"I did" said a voice from the cloud of dust that was created whenever Envoy was sent through the wall.

"No it can't be…" said Envoy as he squinted his eyes to see who he was addressing

"Why don't you try picking on me Envoy" snarled the voice as the dust settled and revealed the source of the voice.

"Raziel" hissed Envoy a sadistic smile went across his face.

"Let us dance you and I" said Raziel as he leapt at Envoy


	10. Friends stick together

Chapter 10

Friends stick together

Raziel threw himself at Envoy and fiercely rammed his knee into Envoy's stomach causing Envoy to bend over in pain clutching his stomach and coughing as the air escaped his body, Raziel quickly took advantage of Envoy in this vulnerable position and slammed both of his fists into Envoys back in a devastating axe handle smash that sent Envoy crashing into the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you into pieces and feeding you to the sluagh " snarled Envoy as he shot back up and threw a punch at Raziel, who simply dodged the punch and threw Envoy across the room.

"What's stopping you?" Raziel spat back as he folded his arms and turned his back to Envoy. Envoy roared in fury as he charged directly at Raziel. Raziel anticipated his attack and simply step aside and grabbed Envoy in a headlock and drove him into the wall with incredible force.

"Had enough yet?" smiled Raziel as he continued to smash Envoys head into the wall.

"I'm just getting warmed up" snarled Envoy as he countered Raziel by grabbing him by the legs and spinning him round with incredible speed.

"Getting dizzy yet?" he hissed as he slammed Raziel into the wall and then into the ground. Raziel tried to stand up but Envoy stomped his face back into the ground and laughed sadistically.

"This is where you belong under my boot" Hissed Envoy as he continued to stomp Raziel face into the ground.

* * *

"Wake up Raven" said Robin as he knelt down beside her and gently placed her head in his lap.

"Robin?" whispered Raven as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey" smiled Robin as he gently stroked her face tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're here" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Why are you here?" asked Raven as he released the hug and looked into his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious" Robin replied as he stared deeply into her eyes, "I'm here for you" he smiled as he kissed her gently but with a passion that can't be described with words.

"I love you Raven" said Robin as he reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled at Raven.

"I love you too" replied Raven as she hugged him again and gently kissed his neck. She felt safe in his arms, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her again.

* * *

"You can't defeat me little Raziel" sneered Envoy as he stabbed his claws into Raziel's shoulder causing him to winch in pain.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that" Raziel spat back as he head butted Envoy causing him to lose his grip on Raziel. Raziel held his shoulder but didn't let that stop him as he attacked Envoy with his claws leaving several large gashes in Envoys chest.  
"You'll pay for that" screamed Envoy in both pain and rage as he grabbed Raziel and threw him across the room. Fortunately Raziel landed on his feet and quickly went back on the offensive by grabbing Envoy and throwing him through a wall.

"Robin you and get out of here" yelled Raziel as he leapt through the hole created by Envoy.

* * *

"You heard the man let's go Raven" said Robin as he picked up Raven in his arms.

"You was that?" Raven asked as she relaxed in Robins arms.

"A friend" replied Robin as he kissed Raven on the forehead causing her to blush, _I can't just leave him but I have to get Raven to safety _thought Robin he heard Raziel and Envoy fighting in the next room, "You ready to go home?" he sais as he smiled at Raven. She simply nodded in response and Robin carried her off into the shadows.

* * *

"Told you you'd pay for that" growled Envoy as he as he threw Raziel back through the wall, "I have so many things i want to do to you" he smiled as he stalked towards Raziel.

"Bring it on" screamed Raziel as he picked himself back up and leapt at Envoy with a perfect flying kick.

"Please" hissed Envoy as he grabbed Raziel by the leg and slammed him into the ground creating a large impact crater.

"Is that all you've got" panted Raziel as he tried to get back on his feet,but his strength failed him and he collapsed again.

"Time to go bye bye little wraith" sneered Envoy as he raised his claws in preparation to deliver the final blow to Raziel motionless body.

"Not in this life time" replied Raziel as he shot up and stabbed his claws into Envoys chest, causing him to cough up some blood.

"But how?" gasped Envoy as Raziel removed his claw and kicked Envoy directly in the chest, causing him to cough up more blood.

"It's called playing dead" replied Raziel as he continued his attack on the serverly wounded Envoy.

Raziel grabbed Envoy and repeatedly drove his knees into his ribs until he heard a sickening crack, he then grabbed Envoy by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Now I'll feed your master" said Raziel as he prepared to lower his scarf. But Envoy suddenly started laughing in Raziel's face.

"I don't think so" he snarled as he exploded into life and punched Raziel directly in the stomach causing him to release Envoy from his grip, "I can play dead to you know" he hissed as he kicked Raziel into the air. Envoy then leapt up ahter Raziel and grabbed him by the legs spinning him around again with unnatural speed.

"INCOMING" he yelled as he sent Raziel hurtling back down to the ground with the force of a meteor.

"Lets see you stop this" yelled Envoy as he sent a blast of red energy into the crater where Raziel lay,

"Like I said nobody defeats Envoy" he celebrated as he looked at the destruction he had just caused with a sick sense of glee. However he ceased celebrating whenver he looked down and saw Raziel's body lying just outside the crater, completly untouched by Envoy's devastating attack.

"How is responsible for this?" screamed Envoy as he landed back on the ground and stared over at Raziel' body.

"That would be me" said Robin as he appeared from the shadow behind Raziel.

"How dare you" hissed Envoy as he slammed his fist into the ground and stared at Robin with look of absolute hatred burning in his eyes.

"I thought I told you get out of here" said Raziel as he opened his eyes and saw Robin standing over him.

"Friend stick together" replied Robin as he flashed a smile at Raziel and then looked back at Envoy.

"How noble" snarled Envoy as he glared directly at Robin, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Raziel you take a break ok. I'll handle this guy" said Robin as he looked directly at Envoy, anger burning brightly in his eyes.

"YOU'LL HANDLE ME, looks like I have to teach you a lesson in pain boy" roared Envoy as he cracked his neck and knuckles. Everything in the room then seemed to move in slow motion as Robin roared and charged directly at Envoy.

"Be careful my friend" Raziel whispered as he watched in awe Robin charge towards Envoy, he is just like Kain he thought as he stood back up and moved over beside Raven.

"come back to me" whispered Raven as she saw her love charge directly at Envoy, the personification of death and destruction.

"LETS GO BOY" roared Envoy as he charged towards Robin with a murderous look in his eyes.

Sounds like fun doesn't it?

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this chapter , if you don't please tell me why (I'm no good at writing) it's ok I can accept any criticism.

If you did enjoy it then I'm happy that you are liking my story.

Anyhoo cheers for reading this and thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far (you guys/girls rule) hopefully I'll update this soon. Until then this is Absolutely pointless saying Good Bye and stay safe (Keep the reviews coming)

PS: If any of you have any ideas on how I should finish this tale please tell me (I'm kinda stuck on ideas on how to finish this story).


	11. Let's go home

Chapter 11

Let's go home

Robin managed to land the first hit as he ducked under one of Envoy's punches and caught him with a furious uppercut. This caused Envoy to roar in fury and stagger back shaking his head, Robin pressed on with the advantage and attacked Envoy with a vicious roundhouse kick, followed up with an overhead throw that sent Envoy crashing across the floor.

"This could be fun than I thought" smirked Envoy as he stood back up and rushed at Robin delivering a kick to Robin's ribs. Robin however saw the kick coming and used Envoy's momentum to drive him face first into the wall.

"Let me know when your ready to ret serious" snarled Robin a he jammed his knee into Envoy's spine causing the demon to roar in tremendous pain.

"Nice shot" Envoy spat back as he caught Robin with a powerful telekinetic blast, sending the brave flying away from Envoy. Envoy quickly capitalized and caught him by the leg before he hit the ground.

"But that one was better" Envoy snarled as he slammed Robin into the ground and then into the wall, putting a large crater in it.

* * *

Raven winced as he saw Robin hit the wall and tried to run out to help him but was stopped by Raziel, who grabbed her by the arm.

"But we have to help him" cried Raven as she looked up at Raziel with tears in her eyes.

"We can't this is something he has to do alone" Raziel replied as he continued to watch Envoy pummel Robin.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!!" screamed Raven as she tore herself from Raziel's grip, "He risked his life to help you and your gonna just let him die"

"Trust him" Raziel said softly as he looked down at Raven and smiled. Raven felt her anger melt away as she stared into his white eyes, trust him she thought as she turned her attention back to Envoy and Robin.

"I believe in you Robin" whispered Raven as she watched in horror Envoy ram his fist into Robin's torso.

* * *

"Looks like I made your little girlfriend cry" sneered Envoy as he picked Robin back up and rammed his knee into his stomach. Robin gasped in pain as he felt the air in his lungs get forced out of his body, he slid down the wall and coughed up blood on the ground. But despite his pain he managed to will himself back on to his feet.

"Want some more do you" hissed Envoy as he unleashed a barrage of punches on Robin knocking the teen back on the floor.

"And when I'm done with you I'll have some more fun with her" Envoy whispered as he picked Robin back up by the throat.

"Don't you dare touch her" hissed Robin as he struggled to breath in Envoy's vice like grip.

"Or you'll do what boy" sneered Envoy as he punched Robin in the ribs again. Robin tried to scream but the only noise he could make was a wet sounding cough. Robin then turned his head and stared directly at Envoy with an intense burning anger in his eyes.

"I'll kill you" screamed Robin as he punched Envoy in the face repeatedly until Envoy was forced to release him. Envoy staggered back a few feet and tried to shake the dizziness from his head, robin was quick to take advantage and kicked Envoy in the ribs with a flying kick. Envoy toppled backwards and landed on the ground with a crash, but Robin didn't stop there and grabbed a piece of debris and smashed it over the demon's head, causing blood to flow down Envoy's face.

"That's good boy feed off your rage use it as a weapon, don't hold back anymore" hissed Envoy as he licked some of the blood off his face and growled demonically at Robin.

"Don't worry you'll see my rage up close and personal" roared Robin as he pulled out his bo staff.

"Now the boy has a stick I'm so scared" mocked Envoy as he roared and attacked Robin with demonic speed and fury. Robin managed to block the attack but the force Envoy hit him with was enough to knock the teen flying across the room.

"It's gonna take more than that" sneered Robin as he flipped up and smashed his bo staff into Envoy's ribs, knocking the demon back a few feet. Robin continued his assault and attacked Envoy with furious speed. Envoy managed to stop a few of the attacks but some of them broke through his defences and caused horrific internal damage to Envoy. Envoy roared in both pain and fury as he tossed Robin into the air stopping the teens attacks. But Robin adjusted himself in mid air and brought his bo staff down in a deadly overhead smash, that caught Envoy directly on the neck. The demon gasped as a sickening crack was heard all around the room, Envoy's body crashed onto the floor and ceased to move. Robin landed beside his body and fell to his knees panting heavily.

"Told you I could handle you" panted Robin as he stood up and walked over to Raziel and Raven.

* * *

"Go to him" said Raziel as he nodded at Raven, who ran straight over to Robin. 

"Show off" smiled Raven as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You know me" smirked Robin as he put his bo staff away and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I love you Robin" Raven whispered as she looked into Robin's eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you to" Robin whispered back as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. The kiss seemed to last forever, each of them lost in each other's love, until Raziel coughed causing the couple to break the kiss and look over at Raziel.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I promised to get you home, and I never break my promises" smiled Raziel as he looked over at the two teens.

"Spoil sport" pouted Raven as she tore herself from Robin's arms and dusted herself off.

"You ready to go home?" Robin asked as he smiled over to Raven and held his hand out to her.

"Yes" Raven simply replied as she took his hand and grasped hold of it tightly, _finally it's over_ she thought as she smiled up at Robin.

"Lead the way Raziel" said Robin as he and Raven walked towards Raziel, hand in hand.

How was that hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Oh and by the way the story isn't finished yet, i hope you'll all enjoy the next cahpter as much as this one. Remember keep the review's and critisim coming I love reading them. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon hopefully.


	12. Just when things couldn't get any worse

Chapter 12

Just when things couldn't get any worse

"Where do you think your going?" snarled a voice that made Robin freeze in terror.

"No way" gasped Robin as he and Raven turned round and stared at the creature Robin had just killed.

"You didn't think it was over did you?" hissed Envoy as he stood back and glared directly at Robin with murderous hate in his eyes.

"But I……" Robin said silently as he stared at Envoy, the bones is his neck where protruding through his skin.

"I believe the term is, 'just when couldn't get any worse' boy" snickered Envoy as he snapped his neck back into place and roared with demonic fury.

"Ready for round two" Envoy hissed as he patted the dust of his body.

"Ready whenever you are" replied Robin as he let go of Raven's hand and rushed towards Envoy bo staff drawn, "LETS FINISH THIS!"

"Envoy destroy the boy and bring me the girl and Raziel" came the voice of the elder god inside Envoys head.

"Very well my master" hissed Envoy as he roared at Robin charged directly at him.

* * *

"But Robin killed him" gasped Raven as she watched Robin run towards Envoy, both of them roaring their fury at each other. She then turned and looked at Raziel who had a look of terror on his face.

"A soul as strong as Envoy's can't be killed that easily" Raziel said as he rammed his fist into the wall, putting a hole in it, "Robin doesn't stand a chance"

"ROBIN NOOOOO…" screamed Raven but it was no good Robin couldn't hear her over his own screams and Envoys roar.

"Raven whatever happens just run down this tunnel it will take you to back to the material realm" said Envoy as he turned Raven to face him.

"No I won't him I have to help" Raven cried as tears flowed down her face.

"You have to go, don't worry I'll get Robin home" smiled Raziel as he pushed Raven towards the exit.

"What are going to do?" Raven asked as she turned and saw Raziel crack his 'knuckles' and neck.

"I'm going to help a friend now go" Raziel replied as he ran towards Envoy and Robin.

"Please bring him back to me" Raven whispered as she took one last look at Robin and ran down the tunnel like Raziel had told her do.

_

* * *

Kain if your listening grant me the strength to help Robin_, thought Raziel as he leapt at Envoy and dug his claws into the demons back.

"Wait your turn" snarled Envoy as he pulled Raziel off his back and threw him across the room slamming him into the wall.

"Hey ugly" shouted Robin as he kicked Envoy in the face when he was distracted by Raziel.

"Very dishonourable, attacking an unready opponent" hissed Envoy as he kicked Robin in the chest sending him flying across the room, but Envoy grabbed his legs and slammed him into the ground knocking the wind out of Robin.

"Now where did Raziel go?" hissed Envoy as he looked about for Raziel.

"I'm right here" yelled Raziel as he grabbed hold of Envoys arm and threw him to the floor, I didn't think demons believed in honour" he said as he kicked Envoy in the Face sending the demon skidding across the floor.

"Robin are you ok?" asked Raziel as he helped Robin to stand back up.

"I've been better" smiled Robin as he looked at Raziel, "Where's Raven?" he asked as he looked around the room for her.

"She's fine I told her to go the portal leading home" smiled Raziel and calmed Robin down, "Can you stand on your own?"

"Yeah" replied Robin as he held his ribs and spat out some blood.

"You should really worry about yourself" snarled Envoy as he dropped in between them and kicked Robin across the room and attacked Raziel with a series of punches.

"Robin get out of here" screamed Raziel as he was caught by a devastating haymaker that knocked him to the floor.

"Oh no you don't" hissed Envoy as he leapt at Robin like a wild animal. Robin managed to counter at the last minute and used Envoys momentum to send him crashing into the wall.

"I'm not leaving until this guy is a smear on the bottom of my boot" hissed Robin as he flipped up and grabbed his bo staff.

"They're big words for such a small boy, care to back them up" growled Envoy as he stood up and launched another attack at Robin. Just as Envoy's attack was about to hit Robin he was stopped in mid air by a black force and sent crashing into the floor and covered with debris.

"Leave him alone" said Raven as she appeared beside Raziel and helped him back to his feet.

"I told you to get out" Raziel said as he stood back up thanks to Raven.

"I couldn't leave my friends behind" Raven replied and smiled at him and then ran over to Robin.

"I thought Raziel told you to get out of here" said Robin as he looked over at Raven.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun" Raven smiled as her eyes glowed white.

"Well well look who came back" laughed Envoy as he threw the debris off his body and stood back up.

"Give up Envoy you can't win" said Robin as he stood back in fighting stance.

"I don't know the meaning of quit" Envoy spat back as he charged towards Robin and Raven. Raziel managed to stop the furious demons charge by landing on top of him sending him crashing into the ground.

"Now Raven" Raziel yelled as he jumped away from Envoy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as she lifted Envoy up into the air and dropped him from a great height. Robin quickly saw his opportunity and caught Envoy with a flying kick breaking the demons arm.

"You'll pay for that" roared Envoy as he landed on the ground and snapped his arm bones back into place. He then threw himself at Robin and managed to break the teens bo staff , he then grabbed him and threw him at Raven sending both the titans into a wall.

"Your turn Raziel" hissed Envoy as he leapt at Raziel and attacked him with a furious barrage of punches. Raziel couldn't react in time and was taken apart by Envoy, who eventually grabbed him and slammed him into the floor with sadistic glee. Envoy was then knocked flying again by Raven who channelled her powers into a blast of black energy.

"Why won't you just stay down" snarled Envoy as he sent a beam of his own red energy at the brave teen. Raven couldn't get her defences up in time and closed her eyes and braced for the beam to hit her. But when she opened her eyes she looked in horror at the scene in front of her, Robin had jumped in front of the beam and absorbed all the damage protecting Raven.

"ROBIN!!" gasped Raven as Robin's body collapsed in front of her, smoke rising off his lifeless body.

"Looks like bird boys gone bye bye too bad" sneered Envoy as a sinister smile went across his face.

"You'll pay" screamed Raziel as he leapt at Envoy , but Envoy caught him and rammed his knee into his stomach knocking the breath out of Raziel's body.

"Robin please wake up" Raven cried softly as tears flowed from her eyes and landed on Robin's face.

"Hey stop crying" Robin said very weakly as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Or you'll do what" smiled Raven as threw her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy.

"This" Robin replied as he brought Raven closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"Robin I thought I lost you" Raven said softly as she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" Robin smiled as he struggled back to his feet.

"You have to rest" said Raven as she tried to hold him down but Robin didn't listen and got back to his feet.

"Yo Envoy I'm still standing" screamed Robin as he ran over to help Raziel.

"Well what da know bird boy has more lives than a cat" hissed Envoy as he threw Raziel down and tried to kick Robin, but Robin blocked the kick and caught Envoy with a round house to the face.

"I'm gonna make you pay for trying to hurt Raven" Robin spat at Envoy as he rammed his knee into the demons stomach. However this time Envoy stopped the attack and sent Robin flying with a powerful telekinetic wave.

"Azarath Metrion…arghh" chanted Raven before she was knocked flying against the wall with another red energy blast.

"Now time to finish this" hissed Envoy as he murmured a few magic words and summoned a curved sword to his hand.

"Remember this Raziel" snarled Envoy as he showed the blade to Raziel, who stared at it in terror.

"It can't be…………the Soul Reaver" gasped Raziel as Envoy kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"A curvy blade won't stop me" screamed Robin as he leapt at Envoy kicking the demon in the face.

"Wanna bet" snarled Envoy as he flipped up and appeared behind Robin.

"What the……ughhhh" gasped Robin as Envoy rammed the blade through Robins back. Robin didn't even know what happened, he thought Envoy had just punched him in the spine, that was until he looked down and saw the tip of the sword sticking through is chest.

"Time to die little birdie" hissed Envoy as he pulled the blade free of Robin and watched him fall to the floor in a pool of blood.

Robin gasped for breath but couldn't catch a single breath, he tried to move but his strength abandoned him, he tried to scream for help but all he could muster was a wet cough, he looked up in terror as Envoy held the blade over his chest and said something but he couldn't hear what it was.

"Try and stay dead this time" Envoy sneered as he left the Soul Reaver stabbed into Robins chest piercing his heart.

Suddenly there was no more pain only peace, no more sound only silence and no more light only darkness. With his last ounce of strength he managed to turn and look over at Raven, Robin saw her scream, he saw her fall to the floor in tears, he felt his own tears flow down his face then it all went dark. Death had finally caught Robin.

"Looks like your next" Envoy hissed as he turned away from Robin and looked over at the distraught Raven, "Try not to die too quick" he laughed as he cracked his fists together and walked over to Raven.

There you go another chapter gone. Thanks for all the reviews people I really appreciate each and everyone of them. Remember keep them coming. Thanks for reading this I'll hopefully finish this story soon so I can start on a new one. Take care everyone


	13. Goodbye Robin

Chapter 13

Goodbye Robin

"Oh God no, please God no" gasped Raven as she watched Envoy plunge the Soul Reaver into Robins back. She watched in horror as Envoy spilled Robins life blood on the floor, she stared in silent terror as Robins body collapsed in the pool of blood, she creamed a silent scream as Envoy plunged the sword into Robins chest casting his soul into oblivion.

"No he can't be dead, he can't be dead" Raven kept saying to herself as she collapsed on the floor in tears.

"He's gone my dear" hissed a voice inside Raven's head, an evil voice that was full of contempt and rage.

"Robin get up please" Raven screamed, she couldn't take her eyes off Robins body. She didn't even notice Envoy closing the distance between them, she was lost in her own little world.

* * *

"Raven look out" screamed Raziel as he staggered back to his feet, but his plea upon deaf ears Raven was lost to this world. Envoy had finally reached Raven and simply looked down at her, "Don't worry I made sure he suffered" he snickered as he picked up Raven and threw her through a nearby wall. Raziel managed to regain his footing and was about to charge Envoy until he saw Robins lifeless body lying on the floor with the Soul Reaver still stuck in his chest.

"No it cannot be" whispered Raziel as he felt his heart being ripped out of his body.

"Ah Raziel so good of you to join us" growled Envoy as he patted his hands together and glared at Raziel.

"Not again, I will not loose you again" Raziel roared as he stared directly at Envoy.

"Aww did I make the little wraith mad" sneered Envoy as he laughed at Raziel.

"One way or another Envoy one of won't leave this place alive, and I intend that soul to be you" hissed Raziel as he walked towards Envoy, rage blazed brightly in his eyes.

"Fine by me dear Raziel" smirked Envoy as he walked towards Raziel, a look of sadistic glee burned in his eyes.

* * *

Raven managed to get back to her feet after having been thrown through a wall by the demon Envoy, but she still couldn't take her eyes off Robin.

"You can't be dead Robin I need you too much" Raven said to herself as she sat back down and rocked back and forth.

"He is dead Raven nothing can change that, your love has been taken away from you" said the voice again however this time it seemed to laugh at her.

"Shut up, leave me alone" Raven shouted as she grabbed her head as if she was in pain, she rocked back and forth even more furiously this time.

"I'll never shut up Raven you need me" the voice snapped back in a angry tone of voice.

"I don't need you, I need Robin" Raven yelled as she rocked back and forth and buried herself in her hood, but always kept her eyes on Robin.

"But he's gone, you only have me left. Let me out I'll help you get your revenge" the voice replied this time however it spoke more softly to Raven.

"I have no reason to live anymore, there is no longer any meaning to my existence" Raven said softly as he continued to stare at Robins body, afraid of looking away in case it disappeared. She wanted to run over to him and hold his body one last time but her fear held her back, she was afraid of looking into his lifeless eyes.

"There is always revenge my dear, that's a reason to exist" the voice said to her in a caring tone, "Now what is your answer?"

* * *

Raziel fought with all the strength in his being but Envoy was to powerful. Envoy pummelled Raziel into the ground with a barrage of furious punches.

"Had enough yet Raziel" smiled Envoy as he stopped beating Raziel and looked at him. Raziel managed to get himself back to his feet but Envoy delivered a quick and powerful kick that sent him flying into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Stay down Raziel" Envoy said but he smiled whenever Raziel defied him and stood back up. Raziels body wanted him to quit the pain was intense but his heart refused to him to quit, he had to avenge Robin.

"You may break my body Envoy but you'll never break my will" Raziel spat back as he charged at Envoy.

"Very noble" sneered Envoy as he rushed at Raziel and grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the wall with devastating force.

"Even the boy fought better than this" Envoy mocked as he slammed Raziel head into the wall once again.

"His name is Robin" roared Raziel as he broke Envoy's grip and stabbed his claws into Envoy's face and neck, causing the demon to roar in incredible pain, "And now you are going to answer for his death" Raziel hissed as he slammed Envoy into the wall and continually stabbed his claws into Envoys gut. The blood flowed from the wounds and burned Raziels skin but he didn't care he just wanted to kill Envoy. Envoys vision started to fade as he felt his strength drain out of his body.

"And now you die you vile creature" snarled Raziel as he rammed his claw into Envoys chest and tried to rip his heart out.

"Ahem is it my turn yet?" sneered Envoy as he growled at Raziel and pulled his claw out of his chest. Envoy then rammed his other fist into Raziels gut causing the wraith to exert a wet sounding cough.

"Face it Raziel you can't kill me" hissed Envoy s he picked Raziel up and slammed his face back into the wall.

"Well Raziel I've really had fun playing with you" snarled Envoy as he smashed Raziels face into the wall again, "But unfortunately like all good things this sadly has come to its end" he sneered as he smashed Raziels face into the wall one last time. Raziels vision started to fade but the last thing he saw was Envoy's huge face fist smashing him in the face knocking him completely unconscious.

"Nite nite little wraith" sneered Envoy as he dropped Raziels body onto the floor and looked around him for Raven.

"Now where did the other one go?" growled Envoy as he willed his wounds to heal.

* * *

"Listen to me Raven together we can avenge Robin" the voice said a sense of panic could be heard in its tone.

"Will you help me kill Envoy?" Raven asked as she stood up and looked at Robins body, hoping that it would sit up and smile at her.

"Yes" replied the voice excitedly as it sensed it's imminent release.

"Then yes I shall release you" Raven simply said as she dropped her mental defences and let her emotions take over, more importantly she released her rage and hate into the world.

"Together we shall rule this realm " hissed Rage as it started to take control of Raven's mind and body.

"Together we shall destroy all who oppose us" growled Hate as it too took over her mind and body.

"Goodbye my love, my Robin" Raven whispered as she took one last look at Robin before she was completely lost in her rage and hatred.

Raven body convulsed violently as her body stared to undergo a horrendous change. Her skin changed from being pale and beautiful to becoming scaly and blood red. Her hair changed from being silky and purple to become dirty and white. Tentacles of dark energy flowed from beneath her cloak. A pair of black wings exploded from her back and wrapped around her feminine body. But the most horrific change happened to her face, her eyes where no longer a beautiful shade of purple she instead now had four eyes, each of them burned with an intense hatred for life. The Raven everybody knew and loved was gone only this vicious demon remained. Her transformation was finished by a huge explosion of black energy that shook the entire Spectral Realm and also attracted the attention of Envoy to turned his attention to this new Raven.

"Well well well look who finally came out of her shell" snarled Envoy as he looked at Raven and smiled cruelly.

"Rage shall consume you" growled Raven as she turned all four of her eyes onto Envoys being.

"I already have a master weakling" sneered Envoy as he stretched his muscles.

"You shall pay for Robins death with your life" hissed Raven as one of her tentacles destroyed a nearby wall.

"Like I haven't heard that before" sneered Envoy as he spat on the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"Prepare to feel my fury" roared Raven as she charged towards Envoy with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Bring it on" roared Envoy as he charged directly at this new and even more dangerous Raven.


	14. No more games, no more mercy

* * *

Chapter 14 

No more games, no more mercy

Envoy landed the first and stuck Raven in the chest with a furious series of kicks, but he only managed to make the demon girl giggle at his attacks.

"Feel my fury" hissed Raven as she blasted Envoy with a beam of black energy, sending him flying across the room, but Raven caught him with her tentacles and slammed him into the floor with sadistic glee.

"How is this possible?" growled Envoy as he spit out some blood and picked himself back up and glared over at Raven.

"Vengeance shall be mine" snarled Raven as she struck Envoy with one of her tentacles sending him skidding across the room, but Envoy stopped himself from going to far by driving one of his claws into the floor stopping himself.

"You'll have to try har…..ughh" growled Envoy but his words where cut short as Raven blasted him with crimson beams of energy from her four eyes. Envoy roared in pain as the smoke cleared and he saw that Raven had cut one of his arms off.

"Pull yourself together" snickered Raven as she smiled a cruel smile at him.

"You'll pay for that" Envoy growled back as he picked up is arm and stuck it back onto his body, the wound healing almost instantly. Envoy then grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in Raven eyes, blinding her for an instant. Envoy quickly took advantage of this and blasted Raven with several balls of demonic energy, driving her into the floor.

"Get up" snarled Envoy as he walked over to the crater Raven as lying in..

"I shall have my revenge" roared Raven as she rose out of the crater in an maelstrom of black power.

"You killed my Robin" she screamed as her power exploded throwing debris and rocks at Envoy, who did his best to block the attacks, "He was my soul mate, he complete me" she snarled as she blasted Envoy with powerful beams of black energy knocking him against a wall.

"It was his time" hissed Envoy as he charged back over to Raven.

"You killed him and for that I'll never forgive you" Raven hissed a she used her tentacles to impale Envoy up against the wall.

"You can keep your forgiveness" Envoy spat back as he tried to struggle free, but only managed to make Raven drive even more tentacles into Envoys body, causing him scream in pain.

"And now you shall pay the price for his death" Raven hissed softly as she moved even closer to Envoy and looked at him with blood red eyes.

"Foolish girl in case you've forgotten I can't be killed, not by you not by anybody" Envoy laughed as he spit in Ravens face.

"I didn't say I was going to kill you little demon" Raven hissed back as she smiled sadistically at Envoy.

"Then what are you going to go?" growled Envoy as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Just this" hissed Raven as she shot black jolts of energy through her tentacles and electrocuted Envoy, causing the demon to roar in incredible pain.

"What…are….you…doing?" gasped Envoy as the dark energy coursed through his body causing him to roar even louder.

"I feel like torturing you for the rest of time that's all" smiled Raven as she looked at Envoy squirm in her tentacles with uncaring eyes.

"I….won't…be…defeated…by…the…like…of…you" roared Envoy as he tried to struggle free but Raven simply blasted him with more energy making Envoy black out because of the pain.

"Envoy stop playing around you have wasted enough time with your foolish games" growled the voice of the Elder God inside Envoys head.

"But this so much fun" Envoy replied as the dark energy continued to shock him.

"I don't care you've held back long enough destroy the girl and Raziel now" hissed the Elder God, who had now grown irritated by Envoys antics.

"Very well my master" Envoy sighed as he opened his eyes and glared directly at Raven.

"Your awake again good" hissed Raven as she sent more power coursing through her tentacles into Envoy, but this however Envoy didn't scream like before he instead stared laughing.

"I'm sorry my dear but play time is over" smirked Envoy as he concentrated his energies and blasted Raven away from him with a powerful telekinetic blast.

"Where..where did you get that power from?" snarled Raven as she looked over at Envoy with a look of both shock and fury in her eyes.

"Lets just say I got my second wind" Envoy sneered as his wounds healed over and he ran at Raven. Raven tried to stop him by shooting her tentacles at him but Envoy simply grabbed them and slammed her into a wall.

"I am really going to enjoy this" snarled Envoy as he leapt at Raven like a wild animal.

* * *

Raziel slowly blinked his eyes and tried to move but his body wouldn't let him, he was to weak. 

"Envoy sure knows how to hurt someone" Raziel said to himself as he barely managed to sit himself up against the wall. He looked around him but his vision was still a little fuzzy but he could see the place where Robin lay , that place would be eternally burned into his memory.

"I'm sorry" Raziel whispered as he shook his head and cleared away the dizziness. He continued to look around him and saw Envoy battling against someone or something but he couldn't recognise the opponent, then it hit him like a tonne of bricks Raven.

"Raven" gasped Raziel as realised that Raven was the only one who was still standing before he was knocked out.

"I have to help her" Raziel said weakly as he tried to get back to his feet but his strength left him and he fell back down.

"I won't let Envoy claim another innocent soul" he screamed at himself as he somehow summoned enough strength to stand back on his feet.

"I'm coming Raven please hold on" he yelled as he staggered over to where Envoy and Raven where fighting, his body was racked with pain but he didn't care he had to save Raven he didn't want to let Robin down again.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to avenge bird boys death" snarled Envoy as he continued to attack Raven with his claws, leaving deep cuts in her stomach and chest. Raven in a fit of rage managed to knock Envoy off her body with a powerful telekinetic blast, but Envoy managed at the last second to grab hold of her wings and drag her into the air with him. 

"Going down" Envoy screamed in perverse glee as he drove Raven into the ground with devastating overhead throw. Raven lay on the floor a crumbled mess, but she refused to die, her love for Robin still burned bright in her heart, her desire to make Envoy pay for his actions burned in her eyes, her rage wouldn't let her quit. Raven managed to sit back up but Envoy came crashing down on top of her, because of the force at which he hit was so great a crater formed around Ravens lifeless body. But raven still tried to get up, she wasn't finished yet.

"Oh give it up you can't win, hell you can't even move" sneered Envoy as he stood over Raven and smashed his foot into her chest making her scream in pain.

"I won't give up" shouted Raven as she used her tentacles to knock Envoy flying out of the crater, her wings where broken and twisted, she could hardly move but she still had some fight left in her.

"I gave you choice to surrender and you spat it back in my face" growled Envoy as he stood back up and walked back towards where Raven lay, "You could have stopped all the pain but you chose to fight" he hissed as he slapped away the tentacles Raven sent up to stop him, "You could have lived but now you have to die" snarled Envoy as he once again stood over Raven's helpless body.

"Say hello to bird boy for me" smirked Envoy as he concentrated all his energy into a single of pure demonic energy. Raven tried to stop him by blasting him with crimson beams of energy from her eyes but she only made Envoy laugh, Raven looked up at him in terror the ball of energy grew even bigger.

"Goodbye little…." but Raziel stopped the demon from finishing his sentence by dropkicking Envoy in the spine. Envoy lost his balance and as a result he threw his energy ball wide of its target, the ball exploded in the centre of the room filling the room with a bright light that momentarily blinded Envoy. Raziel quickly got back on his feet and threw Envoy against a wall and managed to summon enough power to make the wall collapse on top of Envoy. He then collapsed to his knees completely drained of energy and strength.

* * *

"Raven are you ok?" Raziel asked as he panted heavily and crawled over to the crater Raven was lying in. 

"I think so" a voice replied that was filled with hate and rage. Raziel looked up in confusion as he didn't recognise the voice that replied to him.

"Raven…?" Raziel asked as he crawled to the lip of the crater and looked down in horror at her.

"Don't be afraid Raziel it's me, it's Raven" Raven hissed to him as she tried to put her wings back into place , causing her to wince in pain.

"What happened to you?" Raziel gasped as he dropped into the crater and gently helped Raven to her feet. Raven looked up at him with a intense rage burning in her eyes.

"This is what I become whenever my rage takes control of me" Raven snarled back at him as she pushed him away and stood up under her own strength.

"But why did your rage take over?" asked Raziel as he started to climb out of the crater with Raven floating just ahead of him. Whenever they reached the top Raven looked at him with a sadness in her eyes and answered him with a soft delicate voice, the voice of the Raven that Robin and Raziel came here to save.

"I had to let 'him' take over, I had to avenge Robins death and 'he' was the only being I knew of strong enough to defeat Envoy. But he was to powerful he has won, I have failed Robin" Raven said softly as tears started to pour from her demonic eyes.

"But Envoy hasn't won, not yet" said Raziel as he put his claw on Ravens shoulder, "You still live, you can still avenge Robin's death" he said as Raven wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"But he is too powerful my rage cannot defeat him" Raven sighed as she looked back over to Robin's body.

"But you and I together may have the strength to defeat Envoy" Raziel replied as he looked over at Robin's body as well, "I will not let his death be in vain"

"Together we shall destroy Envoy" Raven whispered as she turned round and looked over to where Envoy lay.

"Yes together we shall win" Raziel said as he too turned and faces the spot where Envoy lay buried under a wall.

* * *

"Now I'm mad" growled Envoy as he blasted the wall debris off his body and looked over at Raven and Raziel, rage and hate burning brightly in his eyes/ 

"Breath your last breath demon" Raziel yelled at him as he readied himself for the final encounter with Envoy.

"For it shall be your last" snarled Raven as her rage regained control of her mind and body making her eyes glow a bright red.

"How very poetic" Envoy roared at them as he unleashed his power in a violent storm of demonic energy that swirled around the whole room.

"No more games" hissed Raven as he charged at Envoy.

"No more mercy" screamed Raziel as he too charged at Envoy.

"Today you die" roared Envoy as he braced himself for Raven's and Raziel's attacks.

* * *

"Ughh…huh? Where am I?" 

"You are exactly where you should be brave warrior" replied a voice in a soft heavenly tone.

Suddenly a angel of light appeared and extended her hand, "Welcome to Gehenna Robin"

.

.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter people. Remember keep the reviews coming in I love reading them.I would also like to thank everybody who has written a review about my story THANK YOU EVERYONE. I'll update this soon (I hope) until then bye bye people.


	15. One last round

* * *

Chapter 15

One last round

"Here let me help you up" smiled the angel as she grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks" Robin said back as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at the angel, "So where am I again, last thing I remember was being killed by Envoy by a curvy sword?"

"Like I said before you are in Gehenna, you really should pay attention whenever people tell you stuff" giggled the angel as she playfully slapped Robin on the back of the head.

"Gehenna?" asked Robin as he rubbed his head and stared at the angel with a goofy confused look on his face.

"Yes Robin G-e-h-e-n-n-a" the angel giggled as she started to float around Robin, "It is the place where the souls of the purest and bravest warriors go after they have been slain n the place you know as the spectral realm".

"Right I'm now officially lost" sighed Robin as he looked around him at his surroundings.

"And I have to say you don't look like much of a warrior" the angel giggled as she looked at his body.

"And you don't look like much of an angel" Robin shot back as he smiled at the angel who landed in front of him.

"Hey that's not very funny, that's just rude" pouted the angel as he stuck her tongue out at Robin and turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry really I am. So why am I here anyway?" asked Robin as he put his hand on the angels shoulder and smiled at her.

"Oh you'll have to ask Genesis that come on I'll take you there" the angel smiled back as she floated towards a set of huge golden gates, "You coming or what?"

"What's your name?" Robin asked as he ran after the angel and finally caught up with her."Angel" she replied as she smiled at Robin and lead him to the gates.

"Figures" sighed Robin as he followed and looked around him.

* * *

Envoy roared in fury as he grabbed hold of Raziel and threw him directly at Raven. Raven however managed to stop the wraith by catching him with her tentacles.

"Nice catch" sneered Envoy as he once again leapt at Raven like a wild animal.

"Raven now" yelled Raziel as Raven threw him directly at Envoy, stabbing his claws into the demons chest causing Envoy to wince at the pain. Envoy then roared in fury as he pulled Raziels claws out of his chest and slammed him back into the ground. Raven however used this opportunity to encase Envoy in a black shell and proceeded to lift him high into the air. Raven then smiled cruelly as she slammed Envoy into the floor with incredible force, she tried to do it again but Envoy broke free her grip and blasted her with a beam of demonic energy. The beam hit Raven square in the chest and knocked her back into the wall. Envoy then tried to drive his claws into her chest but was stopped at the last second by Raziel, who blasted him with a telekinetic blast sending the furious demon flying across the room.

"Raven are you ok?" Raziel asked as he panted heavily and looked over at his demonic friend.

"I'm fine and you?" Raven growled back as she cleared some of the debris off her body and stood back up.

"I've been better" Raziel smiled back as he leapt at Envoy and tried to throw him into a wall, but Envoy reversed the throw and instead sent Raziel flying into the wall.

"Not for much longer you won't be" sneered Envoy as he appeared in front of Raven and kicked the demon girl in the face slamming her through the wall.

* * *

"So who's this Genesis you spoke off?" Robin asked Angel as he looked up at the gates.

"She's the local god around these parts, now where did I put that…oh here we go" Angel smiled in rely as she produced a key from her pocket.

"She's a god" gasped Robin as he gulped at the thought of meeting a real life god.

"Well goddess if you want to get technical" giggled Angel as she put the key into the lock and opened the gates, "Welcome to the real Gehenna"

"Whoa…." gasped Robin as he looked around himself in awe. The whole place was like a giant training arena, there where hundreds of different people fighting against each other and training in sparing matches and in gyms.

"Who are these people?" Robin asked as he stopped walking and watched a fight between a man that looked like a lizard and a person who looked like a hawk.

"Potentials" Angel replied as she grabbed Robins arm and dragged him towards a huge set of ornate gates, much to Robins displeasure.

"Hey I was watching that…..whoa there some big doors" Robin exclaimed in awe as he looked up at the doors.

"Genesis is just beyond these doors lets just hope she's home" Angel replied as she began to knock on the door, "Hey Genesis someone's here to see you"

"Ok now what?" Robin asked as he looked at Angel, but just as soon as he finished the huge doors began to open slowly.

"Ok I gotta go now" Angel said as she floated back towards the gates at incredible speed.

"Hey wait….." shouted Robin as he was engulfed a bright white light.

* * *

Raven slammed through the wall with incredible speed but she manage however to wrap one of her tentacles around Envoys leg and dragged him through the wall with her.

"Hey let go" hissed Envoy as he tried to struggle free but Raven only wrapped more of her tentacles around him and held him down as best she could.

"Hurry Raziel I can't hold him down much longer" Raven yelled as she struggled to keep hold of Envoy. Raziel quickly flipped back up and jumped through the hole in the wall and landed on Envoy's chest, driving the wind out of the demon. Raziel then stared to punch Envoy in the face with incredible speed and force while Raven shot energy through her tentacles shocking the demon.

"That won't stop me fools" roared Envoy as he finally broke free and pushed Raziel back through the wall, he then quickly flipped up and grabbed Raven and tossed her into the air. Raven tried to stop herself by using her wings but they where to badly damaged, she was spinning about madly in the air until Envoy appeared beside her.

"Express elevator to hell going down" Envoy screamed in glee as he grabbed Raven and drove her back into the ground, with the force of a falling comet. Envoy smiled down at before he leapt back through the wall and attacked Raziel, who had just managed to get back onto his feet. Envoy quickly drove his knee sharply into Raziel's gut, making the wraith gasp for air and cough in pain, Envoy then quickly grabbed his head and rammed the helpless wraith into the wall again.

"You know something Raziel I'll never get tired of doing this" snickered Envoy as he continued to ram Raziel's head and face into the wall. He was finally stopped whenever he was hit by a beam of black and crimson energy. Raven emerged from the wall battered and bruised but still standing.

"Thanks Raven" coughed Raziel as Envoy released him and he slumped to the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"Very nicely done" sneered Envoy as he stood back up and patted the dust off himself.

"There's more if you want it" Raven growled weakly, the effects of her last encounter with Envoy where starting to take its toll on her, and Envoy could tell.

"Since we're in such a sharing mood I'll share something with you now" snarled Envoy as he roared in fury and released his power in the form of a huge explosion that blew Raven and Raziel away, an explosion that shook the entire spectral realm.

* * *

Robin closed his eyes tightly as the light engulfed him.

"Robin you can open your eyes now" said a voice full of compassion and love. Whenever Robin opened his eyes he found that he was no longer in the training grounds he was standing in the middle of a brilliant white room.

"Welcome Robin I've been expecting you" the voice said as it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Are you Genesis?" Robin yelled as his voice echoed around the room, until it disappeared into silence.

"I am and there's no need to yell I can hear you just fine" Genesis giggled back.

"how do you know me?" Robin asked s he looked around him to see where the voice was coming from.

"Well duh I am a goddess after all I know everything, besides I have quite an interest in you" Genesis replied as she appeared in front of Robin and smiled at him. She looked just like Raven except that her was blonde and her eyes where blue, but her face looked exactly like Raven's it even had her red jewel embedded in her forehead.

"Raven?" gasped Robin softly as he looked at Genesis tears starting to form in his eyes, but thanks t his mask nobody could tell.

"No dear child I'm not your Raven. Like most gods I don't have a true physical body so I borrowed this one from your memories" Genesis simply said as she smiled and looked at Robin.

"I see, then please tell me why am I here?" Robin asked as he felt his heart break inside his chest and looked up at Genesis with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's complicated Robin and we don't have much time I'm afraid" Genesis replied as she smiled once again at Robin, making the sorrow in his eyes disappear, "Now lets get down to business"

"Huh?" Robin asked in confusion.

"You do want to know how your friends are doing don't you?" Genesis asked as she looked at Robin in a confused way.

"Tell me are they ok? Is Raven ok?" Robin sputtered out as he grabbed Genesis and started to shake her.

"See for yourself" smiled Genesis as she freed herself from Robins grip and created a wall of glass that showed Robin pummelling Raven and Raziel into to ground.

"That can't be good for you" said Genesis as she watched the carnage unfold as Envoy threw Raven through a wall. Robin also watched the fight and he felt his anger burning in his belly.

"No Raven…" Robin growled as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists together, trying to hold back his tears, "I sorry Raven I let you down, I failed" he said softly as he fell to the floor in tears punching the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Genesis said softly as she dispelled the wall and knelt down beside Robin, "You can still help them" she whispered softly into his ear.

"What?" gasped Robin as he looked at Genesis, the tears still flowing down his face.

"You heard me" she smiled back as she picked Robin up and wiped away his tears.

"But how can I help them, I'm dead" Robin sighed as he felt his tears returning.

"Well I could send you back " Genesis said as she smiled at Robin and walked around him, trying to act serious.

"You could?" Robin asked as he grabbed Genesis again and looked into her eyes.

"Do you love her that much?" Genesis asked as she looked at Robin a saw a determination to win burn in his eyes, she also felt love in his heart.

"Yes" Robin replied as he let go of Genesis and stared at her.

"Then I shall give you a second chance at saving her" Genesis said cheerfully as she tried not to smile at him and keep her serious face.

"What?" gasped Robin as a huge smile emerged on his face.

"You never listen do you" Genesis replies as she felt a smile growing on her face, "But there is a price"

"Name it I'll do anything to help Raven" exclaimed Robin as he grabbed Genesis and hugged her, making the goddess blush. Genesis simply leant over and whispered something into Robins ear, that made his eyes go wide in shock.

"Do you the accept the terms of my offer?" Genesis asked as she tore herself out of Robins arms and looked at him.

"Yes I accept" Robin finally said after what seemed like an eternity of thinking.

He is the one, thought Genesis as she tried to hold back her smile, but failed miserably.

"Ok then off you go…oh and Robin good luck" she said as smiled at him and waved her arm into the air. Robin returned the smile and closed his eyes as a bright light surrounded him, _I'm coming Raven hold on ,_he thought as he disappeared and left Genesis standing in the room alone.

"I finally found him" she cheered as she jumped around the in joy before she finally disappeared as well.

* * *

Envoy punched Raven in the face one last time before she lost conciseness.

"Good night" he snickered as he kicked he one last time in the chest and stood over her. Raven's body then started to change back to the way it looked before her rage and hate took control of her, they had been beaten into submission by Envoy. Raziel tried to catch Envoy off guard while he was savouring his victory over Raven but was caught and slammed into the wall.

"Now it's your turn" Envoy smiled as he knocked Raziel out cold with a vicious punch to the face and threw him down beside Raven.

"Well that was fun" Envoy roared as he stood over Raziel and Raven.

"Might as well finish this" he sighed as he walked over to Robins body and took the Soul Reaver out of it. He then looked down at Robins body and kicked it one last time before he walked back over to Raven and Raziel.

"You know you shouldn't play with sharp objects Envoy" said a voice from behind Envoy causing the demon t drop the Soul Reaver in horror.

"Not possible…he died…I killed him" gasped Envoy as he turned around and stared at Robin, who now stood upright with his arms folded across his chest.

"You did but I'm back for one last round" Robin smiled back at him as he entered his fighting stance.

"I killed you once and I can do it again" roared Envoy as he charged towards Robin, roaring in fury.

"This time Envoy you die" said Robin as he leapt at Envoy with a flying kick.


	16. Freedom at last

Chapter 16

Freedom at last

Envoy roared in pain as Robin's flying kick smashed directly into his chest. Robin quickly then attacked Envoy with his bo staff, making the demon stagger back clutching its chest and gasping for air, but Robin didn't let up o his attacks and struck Envoy again and again with his bo staff knocking the demon down onto the floor. Envoy looked up in rage as Robin stood over him and pointed the tip of his bo staff directly at Envoys face.

"Get up" hissed Robin as he backed away from Envoy and allowed him to stand back up.

"You'll regret that" snarled Envoy as stood up and sent a beam of demonic energy directly at Robin. Robin simply smiled at him and allowed the beam to hit him, sending the brave teen flying through a wall.

"Your tricks won't work on me Envoy" Robin simply said as he stood back up and looked over at Envoy.

"Fine then it look's like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way" Envoy roared in rage as he charged directly at Robin like an animal.

"Lets go" Robin shouted back as he leapt at Envoy again. This time however Envoy managed to get the upper hand as he grabbed Robin in mid air and slammed him into the floor.

"DIE!!!" screamed Envoy as he rocketed down towards where Robin lay and tried to drive his claws into him, but Robin rolled out of the way and delivered a perfect kick to Envoys face. Envoy roared in fury as he spit out some blood and leapt at Robin again. Robin managed to stop the demon by hitting Envoy in the face with his bo staff, but it only seemed to infuriate the demon even more.

"I'll kill you" screamed Envoy in rage as he tried to slash Robin with his claws, but the agile teen dodged the attacks and sent Envoy flying with a devastating roundhouse kick.

"Get some new material" Robin shot back as he ran after Envoy and attacked him with his bo staff with incredible speed. Envoy managed to block the attacks and even managed to grab hold of Robin's bo staff.

"You loose" Envoy smiled at him as he spun Robin around and slammed him into a wall. Envoy quickly leapt at Robin and pummelled him against the wall with a barrage of powerful punches.

* * *

Genesis watched Robin fight against and cheered whenever he was winning and booed whenever Envoy seemed to get the upper hand.

"Come on Robin I know you can do this" Genesis said as she continued to watch the fight.

* * *

Robin slumped to the floor and held his ribs in pain while he coughed up some blood, he looked over at Raven's unconscious body and clenched his fists together.

"In what world could you have defeated me?" smirked Envoy as he kicked Robin in the ribs, causing the teen to wince in pain.

"This one" screamed Robin as he leapt up at Envoy and hit him with a furious uppercut, that made the demon stagger back a few feet. Robin quickly followed through and kicked Envoy in the chest with his famous jump kick, sending the demon flying across the room.

"I will not be defeated" Envoy snarled as he stood back up, only to see Robin charge at him hitting him with his bo staff. Envoy was once again sent flying but this time he smashed into a wall at the far side of the room.

"This is impossible no mortal can defeat me" Envoy growled as blood flowed down his face.

"I'm not a mortal anymore remember Envoy you killed me" Robin replied as he put dropped his bo staff and walked towards Envoy.

I can't be, could he be the one the Elder God spoke of thought Envoy as he looked in horror at Robin, who was still walking straight towards him. Envoy's mind was then cast back to the day he was made into this demonic fighting machine.

* * *

"Envoy do you accept the terms of my deal?" asked the Elder God as he appeared from the shadows.

"I do" stammered Envoy as he lay on the ground bleeding from a deep wound in his side.

"Then from this day on you shall become my slave, my Soul Reaver, no mortal shall ever best you in battle again" said the Elder God as he used his power to transform Envoy into a demon wraith.

"I am your obedient servant my master" hissed Envoy as he examined his new body.

"But beware Envoy just because you are now a wraith doesn't mean you are immune to death. One day you shall be killed by a great warrior, the saviour of mankind shall be your destroyer my pet and when that days comes I shall not be able to protect you" said the Elder God as his many eyes looked down at Envoy.

"How will I recognise this 'saviour' master?" hissed Envoy as he looked up at his master's form.

"You shall slay him Envoy that is how you shall know him" replied the Elder God as he started to disappear back into the shadows.

"I do not understand" Envoy growled back as the Elder God completely vanished from his vision.

"You will when the time come" said the voice of the Elder God from the shadows.

* * *

"No I won't be defeated by a mere boy" roared Envoy as he charged at Robin.

"Time to finish this" said Robin as he picked up the Soul Reaver sword and threw it into the air.

The whole room then seemed to move in slow motion as Robin ducked under one of Envoy's initial attack and punched the demon in the ribs. The Soul Reaver continued to twirl in the air above them. Envoy then tried to kick Robin but Robin blocked it and kicked Envoy in the chest instead. The sword stopped twirling and stared to fall down towards Robin. Robin then grabbed Envoy's head and smashed his knee into the demons face, that made Envoy roar in pain as blood poured from his ruined nose. The Soul Reaver continued its descent towards Robin. Robin then caught Envoy with a huge uppercut that made the demon stagger back a few inches. The Soul Reaver then landed in Robins hand, and time seemed to speed up again as he walked towards Envoy and stabbed the sword into Envoys chest. The room then suddenly went silent as both the warriors looked at each, neither of them blinking or making a facial expression. Then suddenly Envoy started to smile at Robin when he realised what had just happened.

"You are the one" Envoy said softly as he looked down and saw the Soul Reaver sticking into his chest.

"Goodbye Envoy I release you" Robin whispered as he pulled the sword out and allowed Envoy to collapse onto the floor.

"Thank you" smiled Envoy as he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath, "Freedom at last"

Robin simply turned his back to him and ran over to Raven and Raziel.

* * *

"Raven…wake up Raven" Robin said softly as he stoked her face gently and smiled at her.

"Robin?" Raven asked weakly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him in disbelief.

"Last time I checked" Robin replied softly as a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"ROBIN" Raven yelled as he threw her arms around his neck and spilled her tears on his shoulder, "I thought you where dead"

"I know Raven but I'm back now" Robin said softly as he stoked her hair and hugged back.

"I missed you so much, I thought you where gone forever" Raven wept as she buried her face in Robins shoulder.

"I was but my love for you allowed me to have a second chance" Robin smiled as he held Raven even closer and started to cry himself a bit.

"I love you Rae" Robin said as he pulled her away and looked deep into her beautiful purple eyes.

"I love you too Robin" Raven smiled back as Robin brought her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Robin?" gasped Raziel as he woke up and stared in amazement at Robin kissing Raven.

"hey Raziel" replied Robin as he broke his kiss with Raven and looked over at the wraith.

"But you died, how is this possible?" Raziel asked as he held out his hand and touched Robin.

* * *

"You know why Raziel" said the Elder God inside Raziel's mind.

"Then it is true" Raziel replied.

"Yes my angel of death he is the one, mankind's saviour" replied the Elder God.

"But does he know who he is?" Raziel asked.

"Yes Genesis has told him everything about his destiny and of yours" replied the Elder God as his voice started to disappear.

* * *

"It's a really long story maybe I'll tell you another time, anyway I say we go home who's with me?" Robin replied as he stood up and helped Raven get to her feet.

"Yes lets finally go home" Raven said as she grabbed hold of Robin's hand and held it tight.

"Very well, if you would care to follow me I'll take you to the gate" said Raziel as he walked ahead of Robin and Raven and disappeared into the shadows. Robin just looked at Raven and smile gently at her.

"What?" Raven smiled back as she noticed Robin was looking at her.

"Nothing lets go we don't want to left behind" Robin smiled back as he and Raven followed the wraith into the shadows, hand in hand.


	17. Painful goodbyes

Chapter 17

Painful goodbyes

"We're here, behold the Gateway" Raziel said finally as he stopped in front of a huge archway.

"This is it?" asked Raven as she let go of Robin's hand and looked up at the Gateway.

"Yes…why what's wrong with it" Raziel asked as he spun round and looked at Raven.

"It's just not what I expected" Raven replied as she smiled at Raziel and ran back to Robin, "Lets go Robin" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the Gateway.

"Raven wait" Robin sighed as he pulled his arm free and stopped Raven.

"What's wrong Robin?" Raven asked him as the smile on her face disappeared and she looked worryingly at Robin.

"I'm not going with you" Robin said quietly as he clenched his fists and looked down at the floor tears forming in his eyes.

"I shall leave you two alone for a moment" Raziel said as he walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

"What do you mean your not going?" Raven demanded as she stared at Robin, trying to read his thoughts.

"You can't read my thoughts Raven" Robin finally said as the tears now began to pour down his face, but he never raised his head to look at Raven he couldn't.

"Then tell me what are you talking about?" Raven creamed as she started to shake Robin violently.

"I can't go back with you Raven" Robin sighed softly as the tears still tricked down is face.

"What do you can't, of course you can" Raven screamed as she started to loose her temper.

"Raven please just listen" robin said to her as he looked up at her and let her see the tears pouring down his face, in that instant Raven knew what was wrong.

"Robin what's wrong? Tell me" Raven asked, the panic could be heard in her voice.

"I have to go away somewhere, I can't go back home not yet" Robin said softly as he grabbed her and hugged her close to his body.

"You can't…I won't let you…I need you to much" Raven cried as she punched him in the back before she finally broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry Raven but I have to" Robin replied as he looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"But what about your friends don't you care?" Raven yelled at him as she glared at him with angry eyes, but her tears showed her true emotions.

"You think I like doing this I don't have a choice" Robin yelled back before he caught himself and smiled at her gently.

"Tell Cyborg I'm sorry. Tell him that it looks like he'll have to find a new opponent to play him in his grand video game marathon. Tell him he's the new leader" Robin smiled as he walked over to Raven and held her in his arms.

"Tell Starfire to be good and to try and not drink so much mustard. Tell her I'll always love her like is my sister" He said as he looked deep into her eyes and started to cry, the painful goodbye was starting to get to him.

"Tell Beast Boy to stop being such a dufus, he needs to get out more and get a girl, preferably someone who likes his jokes. Tell him I'll miss him he always knew how to make me laugh." Robin said as he tried to wipe away his tears but Raven stopped him and smiled up at him.

"Oh and tell Raven to stop being so moody and that I'll always love her no matter how far apart we are, I'll always be watching over you and who knows maybe I'll call in from time to time." Robin smiled at her as he just stared into her eyes.

"I'll always love you too Robin" Raven whispered as Robin kissed her for the last time.

"Goodbye Raven" Robin sighed gently as he turned and walked away from her.

"Please don't go" cried Raven as she broke down into tears and fell to the floor. Robin stopped his lonely walk and walked back over to her with a smile on his face.

"Here keep this safe for me" Robin whispered to her as he reached up and took off his mask. Raven just looked up into his eyes, she finally got to see his eyes. They where full of compassion and love, she lost her herself in his stare. He then kissed her on her forehead and walked away again, "Raven remember keep it safe cause I'll need it when I get back" Robin shouted back as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Goodbye my Robin" Raven whispered to the shadows as she held his mask close and walked towards the Gateway, "Goodbye Raziel" she called out as she stopped and looked around her one last time.

"Goodbye Raven I shall never forget you" Raziel's voice called back as she walked into the Gateway and disappeared in a blinding flash.

* * *

"You can out now Raziel I know your there" Robin said as he stopped and smiled at himself.

"You truly are the one" Raziel replied as he stepped out of the shadows beside Robin.

"I know" replied Robin as he turned and smiled at the wraith.

"Will I ever see you again?" Raziel asked as he looked into Robins eyes and saw that he had the heart and soul of a true warrior.

"You never know Raziel" Robin replied as he looked at his friend and smiled.

"Then I don't please take care of yourself Robin" Raziel smiled as he held out his claw towards Robin.

"Same to you my friend" Robin smiled back as he took his claw and hugged Raziel.

"Goodbye Raziel" Robin said as he walked away from the wraith towards a doorway in the shadows.

"Here you might need this" Raziel shouted after him as he picked up Robins bo staff and tossed it over to Robin. Robin caught the staff and turned and smiled at Raziel one last time.

"Thank you Soul Reaver" Robin replied as he stepped into the doorway and vanished from sight.

* * *

"Hey guys Raven awake" cheered Beast Boy as Raven slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey Beast Boy you miss me?" Raven smiled at him as she tried to stand up.

"RAVEN" screamed Starfire as she flew into the living area and hugged Raven tightly as she flew around the room with her.

"I missed you too Starfire" smiled Raven as Starfire loosened her grip and Raven hugged her back.

"Hey Dark Girl welcome back to the land of the living" yelled Cyborg as he came running into the room, with tears of joy seeping out of his good eye.

"I missed you Cyborg" cried Raven as she freed herself from Starfire's grip and hugged the metal man.

"I missed you too Rae" Cyborg replied as he hugged Raven back.

"So when's Robin waking up?" asked Beast By as he hugged Raven and pointed over to Robin's body, which had a slight smile on it's face.

"He won't" Raven sighed quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Raven, fear had crept into his eyes.

"He's not coming he's gone" Raven cried as she ran out of the room in tears.

"No he can't be" gasped Cyborg as he felt his legs start to go weak.

"What does Raven mean by 'he is not coming back' Robin is here?" asked Starfire as she floated over to Beast Boy and looked at him. Beast Boy didn't respond, he couldn't believe what he had just heard he just fell to the floor in tears.

"Cyborg what is wrong tell me?" asked Starfire, the panic started to creep into her voice.

"He's dead Star…Robin he's dead" Cyborg replied as the tears of joy he had shed now turned into tears of sorrow.

"Robin cannot be dead" screamed Starfire as she flew over to Robin's body and stated to shake it.

"Robin please wake up now" she cried as her tears created little spots of dampness on his uniform.

Beast Boy walked over to her and held her close to his body.

"He's gone Star , he's really gone" he whispered as he looked down at his body, the tears flowed down his face.

"Please don't be dead man your like a brother to me" Cyborg said to himself as he buried his face in his hands and cried. Beast Boy and Starfire just held each other, not speaking just crying. Titan's Tower was silent once again.

* * *

Raven had fled to the roof and stared up at the stars, the tears made her vision a little hazy.

"Robin please come back " Raven screamed to herself as she held his mask close to her heart and collapsed to the roof of the Tower in tears.

* * *

Robin walked towards the doors that lead to Genesis's chamber. He held his head up high as the tears flowed down his face. As he approached the huge doors they opened up to him and Genesis appeared and smiled over to him.

"Are you ready for your training Robin?" Genesis asked as she smiled at him. Robin stopped and held the necklace raven had given him tightly in his hand.

"I'll be back Raven I promise I'll come back to you. Remember I'll always watch over you" Robin said as he closed his eyes and wiped away his tears.

"I'll always love you Raven" he said softly as he walked through the doors into the light, the doors slowly closed behind him.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes as she thought she heard someone calling her name. She looked back up at the night sky and noticed that all the stars had disappeared, all except one that shone brighter than any star she had every seen.

"Robin?" Raven asked as she stood up and looked up at the star. The star twinkled in reply to her and made her smile gently.

"Show off" she whispered to herself and smiled up at the star, that once again twinkled at her. The tears began to flow from her eyes once again.

"I'll wait for you my Robin" Raven said as she wiped away her tears and walked back into the tower, smiling to herself. The star twinkled again before it finally disappeared like all the others.

The end

Well there you go I've finally finished my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it cause I really enjoyed writing it. I wish to thank everybody who wrote a review, I love each and everyone of you guys you know who you are. I am planning to write a sequel to this story because I don't ever want to finish this story. I hope you'll all take the time to read the sequel but hey if you don't then I don't mind. Again thank you to everyone who posted a review and I hope you have liked this story.

Best Wishes

Absolutely pointless.


End file.
